A Telepath's Soulmate
by CrossoverQueen0
Summary: Post Season 3 True Blood. Now in Faerie with her kin Sookie has learned something about herself that she never expected to learn.
1. Chapter 1

**A Telepath's Soul mate**

**Summery:** Post Season 3 True Blood. Now in Faerie with her kin Sookie has learned something about herself that she never expected to learn.

****

Chapter One

"Don't be afraid" Claudine called softly extending her glowing hand to me. Slowly I lifted my hand as it took on a glow of its own and laid it within hers. I looked around the cemetery and seen several more Fairies walking out from seemingly no where.

I was so sick of being used, of being lied to. I just wanted to get away; vampires mean nothing but trouble for me. I don't know why I couldn't have come to this conclusion the first time I almost died or was drenched in someone's blood. No, I do know why and its name is Bill Compton. I was so blind when it came to him, so desperate to be loved in a way a man loves a woman that I was blind to all else. With Bill I thought we could have an almost normal relationship since I could not read his mind, but I should have known better.

The very first time he used his 'it's in my nature' excuse should have been the last. But I loved him and the sex was great. I became even blinder when he put marriage on the table. It was every girls dream to marry the man she loves and I had never thought that was an option for me until I met Bill.

Now as I take Claudine's hand in mine I know that part of my life is over. No longer will I allow Bill Compton, nor will I allow Eric Northman to manipulate me. I closed my eyes as the light engulfs us and I feel a strange tugging sensation at my belly button.

When the tugging sensation ended I opened my eyes dazed and slightly sick. It felt like whatever I had that day to eat wanted to come back up. I wouldn't have been pretty since the last thing that I swallowed was Bill's blood.

"It's always disorienting the first time. You'll get use to it." Claudine said with a soft smile and I choked "Get use to it?"

"Of course Sookie, You must learn about your heritage. I know you won't want to stay here, but you are coming into your own and your magic will be unstable until you can tame it. Though you are half human the essential spark is bright within you." Claudine said clearly proud.

It has been four months since I have arrived here in Faerie. The training was harsh, but it was not all work. We balanced work and play perfectly. Claudine had said it was because our spirits were meant to shine and did so as we played and danced.

_Happiness brightens our light that was the first lesson I learned here._

My favorite part was when I received my copy of 'Faerie Grimoire – the Sky Fae'; it was an all –in – one book. It told the history of my people, dabbled in some spells and incantations. The Fae were a ferocious species when threatened if the spells in my book were anything to go by. Also, by that note it is also clear that the vampires were not always enemy to the Fae. There was a complicated spell in the book that could make the sun and silver harmless to vamps, but some of the ingredients had small words next to it stating that it was an extinct herb or what not.

There was also an incantation that could tell me who my soul-mate was. I found it about a week ago and have been debating whether or not I should cast it. I was slightly afraid of what I would find out. I had learned not long after arriving here that my telepathy was not a natural Fae gift. I had gained it from some where else. So, it was completely possible that I was more then just a part Faerie human. What kind of soul-mate could someone like me have?

I wanted to find out, but at the same time I was scared. So, I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I decided to ask Claudine for her opinion.

After lessons that day I approached Claudine in the clearing and asked if I could speak with her. She readily agreed seeing in my eyes the need to speak what was on my mind. I told her about the incantation in the book I found and wondered if it was a good idea to cast?

"That is a good idea Sookie!" Claudine said happily as we sat around the pound watching the others dance and sing happily. "I know you are still in pain over that vampire and this maybe exactly what you need in order to move forward. That incantation is usually the first one us females cast when we receive our own Grimoires." Claudine's eyes took on a far away look as a soft smile graced her face. "My soul-mate has yet to be born. 60 years I have left to wait until I meet him finally."

"60 years!" I exclaimed surprised that it will take such a long time. I know Faeries age much slower then humans do, but I can never grasp exactly how slow.

Claudine laughed joyously "60 years is not long to our kind Sookie. I am over 300 years old and have been waiting for my mate for almost 2 centuries. I expect your outcome will be much different since we don't really know how you will age now that your abilities have been activated and are flourishing."

"So I should do it then?" I asked for clarification. "Oh yes most definitely." She responded with a glowing smile. I could tell she was happy that I had chosen to do this. It was weird to her that I loved a vampire since vamps were always trying to eat the Fae and I was part Fae.

"Good luck" Claudine called as I walked back the way I came. I sent a distracted wave her way as I tried to get my head ready for what I was going to do.

I sat in front of my scrying bowl filled half way with the glowing water from the pond and closed my eyes to center myself. The incantation was easy and I began to chant the words three times while I stared into the bowl.

I watched as the water fogged over as I finished the chant the first time, then I saw a hazy outline as I finished it the second, then as I finished it the third time my mind was bombarded with information. The one thing I was sure of as I looked into the bowl was that I recognized the face staring at me from within. It was a face that was no longer of this world.

"Godric," I whispered in horror. How is it possible he was my soul mate when he was dead? I asked myself franticly as I tipped the bowl over to be rid of the image.

Because of the spell I had learned that Bill had once again cheated me out of my rightful future. We were not suppose to be together as a couple when I met Godric in Dallas and I would have convinced him to not meet the sun, by telling him that he had a reason to live.

He would have asked about god as he did on the roof, but my answer would have been different. Because Bill's blood was blinding me to the signs, to the connection; I would have felt it.

That need to be near him, I had felt but only slightly. I thought I felt it only because I mourned the loss of quite possibly the only vampire I had met with a conscience. I thought he was amazing even then.

That want to protect and be there for him, I had felt that as well which was why I stood on that roof with him as he met the sun.

The instant connection and love I should have felt for him was not as it should have been because of all the blood I had been given from Bill. Though he couldn't glamour me I was completely under his thrall.

So passionate about my explanation I would have kissed him and in like the Fairytales it would have cleansed his abused soul. He would have whisked us mere seconds from sunrise back into the safety of the shadows. He would have kissed me then, a kind of kiss only a girl dreams of. Leg lifting, sighs and all then I would have asked him to come to Bon Temps with me.

I would have said "If you need a reason to live Godric then let me be that reason. Let love be your reason." I would have placed his hand over my beating heart and told him "my heart can beat for you. Let me heal you. Let me love you. Let yourself love me. I can make you happy." I would have whispered that last part against his lips. He would have agreed because he too would have felt the connection. I think he did feel it, which was why he was always so quick to save me in the short amount of time we had together. It made sense why he was so touched that I shed tears for him. Why he saw god in those actions.

I knew now that the only thing that would have stopped him and changed his mind would have been me. If I had asked to live for me, to be with me he would have chosen me. Because his very soul would have joyously called him to take the chance I have given him. Because my kiss truly would have healed his souls scars and gave him hope.

I sobbed as the knowledge of what should have happened played out in my mind. Sadness and depression radiated off my being as I sunk into the void in my heart where Godric should have laid claim to.

"Sookie!" I heard Claudine call out in concern. She must have felt my feeling from the clearing and came running. I turned my eyes to her and she gasp in shock. "Sookie what is wrong? Your light!" she rushed to my side looking at the turned over bowl in comprehension. "What did you see? Who did you see Sookie?" Claudine asked as she wrapped me up in her arms.

"What does it mean when you soul mate is dead? I watched him die myself. He was a vampire that met the sun." I asked her my voice small and weak. I was afraid that this meant I would never find love since my true love was already dead. I had never hated Bill Compton more then I hated him now.

Her gasp of horror was clear as she stilled in shock. "You're sure he's dead, your vampire?" she asked carefully I could tell she was thinking of a solution. But could she do if he was dead?

"Yes I'm sure! I was there I watched him turn to ash before my very eyes." I pulled away to look her in the eyes. "It's all Bills fault. He had forced his blood into me so many times before then that when we met the future did not play out as it was destined to. I was not supposed to be with Bill when I met Godric. I would have talked him out of meeting the sun, he would have moved into my family home with me and we would have been in love, truly in love." Tears continued to spill out of my eyes as I explained what should have happened that day.

After a moment of silence Claudine spoke "There is something that we can do, but it will be tricky and very hard to accomplish. It's possible the timing could be off so we would need a contingency plan in case you don't get their in time to have the conversation that would save him. But Sookie it will be extremely dangerous for you and can only be done once. So if you fail that's it, no more chances." She finished slowly weighing her words carefully. She would help me only because she knows how she would feel if she was in my place. It was a pain she would not wish on even her greatest enemies.

'Anything, I'll do anything. Tell me what I need to do?" I asked in a rush ready to get started as soon as possible.

She nodded, "Ok but you will need to finish your training. You can't go back unable to protect yourself against the dangers you will face. It will also give you the time to memorize the spells needed to help you accomplish this."

"I will do what ever I need." I promised her. As weird as this maybe I loved him already. I now completely understood the dazed expression on her face when she spoke of her own soul-mate. Once your soul-mate is known you can't help but love that person even if you had never met them.

"Ok, you will need to memorize the time slip spell, the sunlight and silver repellant spell, the return to a soul-mate spell and a protection barrier spell. Those will be the main spells you will need to cast. You must also learn about the false pocket void and how to use it."

"False pocket void?" I asked never having heard of such a thing.

"Yes, it is a void of space that follows a Fae directly behind them. You use it to store things and you call them back using your magic." She explained and I understood how this void pocket could be useful.

"I will do whatever is necessary." I promised her and myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next few months seem to fly by with little to no breaks. When I was not in lessons I was busy learning the individual spells needed to complete my personal mission. I had become devoted to my magic, knowing that learning as much as I can; will lead me to my true happiness. I still find it difficult to comprehend that Godric is my soul-mate. He is over two thousand years old. He had waited for his soul mate for a very long time, only to find her and she be unavailable.

Even if he had not recognized me for what I was to him it had to of had some negative affect on him. Since his soul and mine could not connect as it should have because of Bill's blood. Now that I actually think back on it he had suicide ideas around the time I first had vampire Bill's blood.

The bond that occurs between a human and a vampire when blood is involved is supposed to be permanent. He must have felt even if only subconsciously that the other half of his soul was taken from him. I can understand now his reasons for wanting the final death now having felt the depression myself. The only difference is that I know now I can fix it. I can have him, I can still save him, and all was not lost.

This task was probably the single most important thing that will happen to me in my life and I can not afford to fail in this. I had something to work towards now that I did not before. My light shines brightly knowing that soon I will be reunited with my soul-mate, the man I will love for the rest of my life.

With only the image of his face to keep me focused on my goal I spent the majority of my time in lessons.

There was much to think about and even more to organize. Time travel is a tricky thing and if I do even the slightest thing wrong I could ruin everything. I had to find a way to get Bill's and Eric's blood out of me or else this could all be for naught. I can not have any kind of connect to them when I come upon Godric again.

Claudine comes by to see me every other day or so and we go over my plans. She has been such a help to me and I will owe her for the rest of my life for this. We already have the plan outlined. I knew what I needed to do first, but I was still lost on some important details. I had no idea when I would return to, time travel is fickle. I could end up returning to my past right in the middle of sex with Bill. Or I could return when I was on that roof only seconds from Godric meeting the sun. I needed a way to help secure a certain time or moment in my past that would give me plenty of time to plan. I decided that I would talk about this to Claudine when she stops by today.

~~~~~~~

We sat around a small table going over our plan when I brought up my concerns. "Claudine, how would I figure out a time in which I was to return? We need to pick a time I will return to."

Claudine paused thoughtfully before she spoke choosing her words carefully. "The spell only works when your fate is deviated. So, you will return to the point in your life when your future went off course."

A sobering thought, but also a thrilling one. I knew exactly when my fate was pushed off course. "The day I made Love to Bill for the first time." It had to be then, there was no other time. I had to meet Bill, so I could meet Eric and then in turn meet Godric. I had to have Bill's blood that those times in order to set of the series of events that would cause me to meet Godric. I would return to the time just after Gran died. I was my need for comfort that sent me to him in the first place.

"Do not worry Sookie, you can do this." Claudine encouraged me leaning around the table to hug me. I learned early on the Fae were a very touch feely race.

"If I went back in time to a place where I already existed will only my mind replace the past me, or will my body also replace the past me? Would I still have complete access to my magic when I return to the past?" I asked curious. Would I return to my virgin body or would I return with my new Fae magic enabled body? I also wanted to know if I would still have Eric's blood within me.

Claudine laughed "Now isn't that a mind bender." She chuckled some more before she continued. "Your mind will return to your past body, but you will still have your abilities. Since it is actually your soul that is returning to that time, but when you go back to collect the herbs from the instinct plants it will be this body that goes back since you are not born yet."

"Ok so I need to find out where this herb grows and what it looks like before I leave." I said aloud more to myself then anyone else.

"Yes, you will also need to cast the spell in your realm so you end up in the right place. You will need to research the clothing of that time so you do not draw to much attention to yourself. Then there is the language issue too, you will need to cast a language barrier spell. It will make it so that what ever is said to you is said in English and whatever you say is said in the native language for where ever you are." Claudine added to my musing.

"Ok so first I return home." I said aloud _'then I will visit Eric. I will have him write a letter to himself. He deserves justice for what happened to his human family.'_ I can not take that away from him. He's not really a bad guy and with Godric there I can make sure I get that ring back; if I decide he deserves one. While I do not believe he is complete evil I know he is no boys scout either, maybe I can put a time limit on his. Like 5 hours of use or something. "Then gather anything I may need to place in my false pocket." I continued after she nodded. 'Weapons, spell ingredients, clothing, personal hygiene products, and maybe something I could use to sell for money depending on how long I am stuck in the distant past.' I'm sure I am forgetting something, but I will go over all the things in my house before I cast the time spell.

"Yes, but don't forget to get some vervain. If you make it into a tea and drink it; the herb will absorb all the vampire blood in your system. I know Bill Compton will not be alive in the time you travel to, but the Viking will and you can not come upon him with his blood in your system." Claudine added thoughtfully. I was so happy that she knew of a way to cleanse my body of their blood.

"Ok, I will remember. After I gathered everything I needed I would then cast the time spell."

"First you will need to get cloths from the time you will be going to. You don't want to stick out like a sore thumb." Claudine added humorously.

"Do you know what they wore around that time?" I had no clue what woman wore over 1000 years ago.

"You should dress the way a female warrior of that time would dress. You don't want to come across anyone looking like a lost villager. Women were kidnapped and sold into the slave trade in that time. You should dress like a Valkyrie only without the helmet. You know with the fur and armor." Claudine offered her opinion, but I had a different idea.

"Ooh, can I dress like Xena Warrior Princess? Her outfit is awesome!"I exclaimed excitedly. She was my favorite TV character and so kick ass.

"Xena Warrior Princess?" Claudine asked clearly confused. It was obvious that they don't get the television here in Faerie.

"Yes, she is a character on a TV show." I explained briefly.

"Ok, well close your eyes and imagine her outfit. Once you have a clear image in mind image you wearing that outfit. Feel it against your skin, the weight of it, the texture of the fabric and whatever else makes up of the ensemble." Claudine instructs and I close my eyes to do as she says.

I knew exactly which outfit I wanted to image. It wasn't her normal one from the beginning or her one from the end. I image the leather bikini top with multiple strips of leather tied to it hanging down, the beaded design crisscrossing and going around my neck. The skirt was short about mid thigh and cut up both legs all the way to the wide leather band sewn to the skirt. It had the same design as the top only the beads where now in the center of the skirt over my neither regions. Wrapped around my forearms where fur being kept on my strips of material. I knew that design would be risky, but I had no intention of ever visiting some village and I would keep my telepathy open to alert me should anyone get close.

This choice in clothing had nothing to do with the maybe humans I would come into contact with. It was purely for the vampire attention I might acquire while in the past. All the skin will give make them distracted and could give me the second needed to save my ass. When I finished my visualization boots and all I opened my eyes and gasped. It was the exact outfit I imagined!

I don't know why things like this keep surprising me, but they do. "I'm not planning on going to any human settlement, so I need to dress in a fashion that would make a vampire pause; even if it was only for a moment. A moment is all it would take to blast them."

"That is quite some outfit Sookie and it will get attention all right. You look beautiful, like one of those female Amazon warriors." Claudine praised and I was glad I got it right. "We should get you back to your realm so you can prepare yourself for your travels."

And just like that I was extremely nervous but happy. There was so much to do before I could start my journey and I was happy that I was ready to start my mission. This quest marks the beginning of my life. I will set my fate straight and fix my destiny. Once Claudine left I changed out of the outfit and placed it in my false pocket. Using the same method I imagined the dress I was wearing before.

Mission "Save Godric" was an all go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was night when I arrived back in Bon Temps Cemetery in the exact place I left. I have been gone for months, but I knew that to those in this realm I have been gone much longer. Claudine had warned me that time passes much faster here then in Faerie. I just hoped that Jason had not jumped the gun and sold my house. I know to him it would have been five years I have been gone; or missing depending on what he knows.

It did not take long for me to make it across the Cemetery to my house and once it came into view I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I finally seen my childhood home, but I was not expecting to see it completely fixed. When I left it was still in shambles from first Maryann's influence then the Weres that broke in. The lights were all off and I scanned the house using my telepathy and came up empty. No one was here. "Good" I whispered to myself while walking across the yard to the back door.

I tried the door knob first but it was locked. I was worried that I might have to break in, but I felt along the trimming of the door before I did anything drastic "Ah hah!" I exclaimed when I felt a key. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and swung the door open. I step through the door with my eyes still closed and felt for the light switch. Once I found it I flipped the lights on and opened my eyes exhaling in relief. The inside was as fixed as the outside.

Someone went through a lot of trouble to see that my home was restored while I was gone. The only question I had was who and why? I saw something on my refrigerator and upon closer examination I discovered it was a note.

_Sookie,  
I do not know when you will finally return and actually read this, but I hope this note finds you well. I will not apologize for telling you about Bill's betrayal of you, but I am sorry that it hurt you so deeply. I do not know where you have disappeared to since I can not sense your where about, but I can sense your general well being so I know you are safe. There is much happening since your abrupt departure, to much to delegate in a simple letter. Most important to you now would most likely be your home. After you had been gone for over 3 months I had decided that it would be best if I had your home fixed for your return; if you ever returned. Do not worry about the cost, you had saved me from final death that day and this was the least I could do. All I ask is that you let me know you have returned and that you are well.  
E.N._

I placed the note on the counter contemplating if I should call him now, go to Fangtasia, or wait. In the long run I decided to go to Fangtasia. I would be nothing to teleport behind the building and walk around to the front. I wanted to thank him in person for fixing my home for me. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me and if I was not so sure of my future what he had done would have melted my heart. 'Maybe I will make 3 rings; one temporary to give him, one for Godric, and the other to give him when he reaches this level of compassion again.' I will not forget what he has done even if it won't happen in the new timeline. This gesture also made me feel better about my decision to help him get justice.

I walked into my room and gathered that silver chain that I kept from when the Rat's tried to drain Bill. I maybe blonde, but I am not stupid. I won't walk into this situation blind and without some protection. With that thought in mind I carved a make-ship stake and placed it along with the chain in my false pocket.

I decided it might be a good idea to shower before I leave. I know that the scent of fairy must be thick on me and it was in my best interest to wash off as much of it as I possibly could. I don't want to incite anyone's bloodlust on my first visit since my return. I imagine I smell more Fairy then I use to since I have unleashed my potential and gained knowledge of my powers.

Once out of the shower I decided to dress casual. A pair of dark washed jeans, sneakers, and a red halter top, I did not want to stick out to much after all. I wanted to be comfortable. Only God knows how Eric will react to seeing me and hearing my news. It's best I dress for movement. I grab my purse which still had over $30 in it and concentrated on where I wanted to teleport to.

It was dark and I could hardly see anything, but I knew I was in the right place. I could hear the sex crazed minds of all the humans inside. I could also sense the multiple voids within the building as well. I inhale deeply through my nose and exhale slowly out my mouth before I begin my trek to the front of the building. As I walked to the front I was debating whether or not I should actually wait in line or go to the front and speak to whatever vamp is playing bouncer today. When I saw that the line actually wrapped around the other side of the building I decided 'Fuck It!' there was no way in hell I was waiting in that line.

When I got to the door a vampire I did not recognize was checking . I got to within 5 feet of him when the vampire's head whipped up and fangs descended. I knew he was reacting to my smell so I did not take offense, but when I spoke I meant business. "I'm here to see Eric or Pam."

The vampire looked me up and down thoroughly clearly eye fucking me. "Master Eric is not expecting anyone nor is Pam. If you wish to enter you must get in line like the other blood bags." The vampire said rudely and I lifted my lip in a sneer at his attitude.

I could feel the itch of my powers just under my skin as this vampire spoke to me in such a disrespecting tone. "It would be wise vampire to not take that tone with me. You have no idea who or what I am. Now be a good underling and get your master or his childe Pam. Make sure you tell him that you have refused me entrance and continued to talk to me as if I were some common fangbanger." I threatened. Now I know that may not have been the smartest thing to do, but ill be damned if I allow another vampire to talk down to me especially not some underling of Eric Northman.

The vampire looked me in the eyes his pupils contracting and I could tell he was trying to glamour me. That just pissed me off more "useless" I was about to go off on another rant telling him how utterly retarded he was when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Aaron what is the problem?" Pam said as she walked into the door way and I could tell the moment she my scent reached her because her eyes widened and her head whipped towards me. A fangy smile came to her face as she zoned in on me. "Sookie!" she exclaimed sounding almost surprised.

"You know this human Pam?" the vampire now known as Aaron asked as he looked to her and back to me.

"Ah yes, Eric will be so… glad to see you have returned from your sabbatical Sookie" Pam said as she opened the rope and allowed me entrance. Before we walked into the bar she turned to the vampire "This is Sookie Stackhouse, whenever she arrives she is allowed immediate entrance. Eric will not have her waiting in line like some vermin." I suppressed the childish urge to turn and stick my tongue at the rude vampire as I walked past him.

I followed Pam into the bar while mentally reinforcing my shields. It looked completely the same throne and all. "So Sookie where had you disappeared to all this time; you look to have not aged at all?"

I knew she was trying to make conversation as we walked towards the bar. I decided to answer "I was in Faerie and I will age at a much slower rate then a human now."

"Mmm, you do smell more delicious then normal." It was a fact and I nodded. I knew I would smell more fae then I had. "Eric is in his office, have a drink at the bar and I'll tell him you are here." I nodded taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

The bartender a young portly looking Asian vampire walked up to me "What do you want?" he asked brusquely clearly he loathes his job, or maybe it was part of the act.

"Gin and Tonic" I answered and before long the drink was slid in front of me. I opened my purse and took out $10 and slid it to the vampire, but he shook his head and slid it back. "Your money is no good here" he said walking away from me towards another costumer.

His words and actions sent quiet a few heads in my direction and their curiosity was oozing from them. Luckily Pam chose that moment to return. "The master will see you now." She said motioning for me to follow.

I followed Pam into the back of the club and into Eric's office. "Sookie" Eric's whispered greeting met my ears as soon as I entered his office. I looked him in the eyes and smiled a small smile "Hey Eric."

Eric said without moving his eyes away from me "Pam" he began dismissal clear in his voice. I stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "Wait, she should be here for this." His eyebrows rose and Pam closed the door behind her clearly not wanting to miss out on anything vital. "As nice as it is to see you again Eric I am not here on a leisurely visit. I have information and knowledge of a few things you will be interested in knowing." I said taking a seat on his leather sofa. "You should take a seat to Pam; we'll be here for a while." I said turning my head in her direction with a raised brow and a tilt of my head indicating I wanted her to sit besides me.

Once everyone was seated I turned back to Eric "Before I start I want your word that you will control your temper. What I have to say may make you angry. Not at me, but angry in general. In my time away I have had quite a few mind fucks and I need to know that you will be able to handle hearing fucked up shit without losing your cool. Both of you" I added in an after thought. Though I had not ever seen Pam frazzled to the point that she does more then simply hiss or growl I wanted assurance that accidents wont happen.

"Ooh curious" Pam said straightening her back preparing for the verbal onslaught and I turned to Eric for his response.

"Ok Sookie now I am intrigued. You have my word I will control myself no matter what news you give me today." He sounded sincere enough so I nodded.

"I will begin with that shit with Russell Edgington. Day walking, it's true only it is not achieved in the way you all thought. Fairy blood is only an ingredient not the answer. That's why you burn slowly. It is a myth because one of the things needed to achieve this state has been extinct for over a thousand years. Searadock root is a part of a plant that has not been grown since you were first made vampire and without it day walking is impossible. It is a part of a complex ritual involving this root, fairy blood, and the blood of the vampire that is to day walk." I paused to see if they were following me.

"Lot of good this information will do us if the main ingredient is unattainable." Pam said and Eric nodded in agreement.

"Yes it would be useless to anyone that did not know a fairy who plans on walking through time to get that herb." I said letting my sentence hang in the air.

"The Fae can travel through time?" Eric asked in disbelief, but he was hopeful as well. I think he understands why I am coming to him with this.

"It can only happen once and only to correct ones destiny." I stated waiting for him to ask the obvious question.

"I'm assuming it's you that is going to time travel?" he asked and I nodded knowing he was on the right track. "So, how was your destiny screwed up? And why tell me?" he asked the question I was waiting for.

"Bill Compton is not only a thorn in your side, but a bane in my existence." I sneered his name with hate and Eric's brow raised in mute surprise. "This is the fucked up part so prepare yourself." I paused giving them a moment before continuing. "While I was in Faerie I learned how to control my powers. I also learned how to use my fairy magic for spells and such. One of the first spells a fairy casts is to learn the identity of their soul mate." I stopped closing my eyes to control my emotions. I inhaled and exhaled slowly before I continued "Imagine my devastation when I learned that my soul mate was already dead. Dead because Bill had me under his blood thrall so completely that when I met him the connection that should have been immediate and intense was dulled and almost unnoticeable. I thought I felt a pull towards him because he was a great person and it was a waste for someone like him to want to die." I said looking Eric in the eyes willing him to know I was talking about Godric.

"Godric" Eric said his voice low. He was looking me in the eyes as he said his name and I nodded. "Yes, if Bill had not meddled to the degree he had I would have talked Godric from the ledge and he would have returned home with us; with me." I paused over come with emotion as the memories of what I had seen flashed through my mind. "I saw how my life should have played out. I was meant to meet Bill, but only because through him I would meet you. From you I was to meet Godric. I think Godric started contemplating suicide when I first had Bill's blood the night I was almost killed from the drainers I saved him from. I think he felt the interference in our link subconsciously and it caused his depression. That was suppose to happen it was destiny that it did, but small things starting changing. First was having Bill's blood again the day you summoned me to read minds to find the thief. He used a fear tactic to make me agree to have his blood again. He had told me that I had to be at my strongest when dealing with you. The second was when Bill staked Long Shadow. You were the one who was suppose to stake him and you would have paid a fine and that was all, Jessica was never suppose to be made vampire. Those changes were not important the major change that ruined everything was when my Gran died. I had Bill's blood twice by then and the dreams along with the blood attraction had me coming to Bill for comfort and he of course took full advantage of the circumstances. I was meant to be a virgin when I met Godric for the first time. Bill had his claws in me so deep that I did not react as I should have. A conversation that was supposed to happen did not. I should have felt the connection so desperately that I would react without thinking and kissed him. It would have been a combination of the conversation that kiss and the love felt from it that convinced him that now was not his time. His depression and thoughts of suicide would have been not more and he would have been happy. For the first time he would have been truly and completely happy because he would have been complete within himself."

I could tell Eric was trying to hold on to his temper by the flair of his nostrils. "You are going back in time to save Godric?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, that's why I am here. I need to get things from you. I want to make sure you still get your revenge only this time you will have the help of your maker and be a day walker. I will need some of your blood so I can cast the spell and maybe a piece of jewelry that you won't mind wearing all the time; because the ring also gives you immunity to silver. I will also need you to write a letter to yourself. When I approach the past you with the information of who killed your human family I will need some kind of proof that my story is true. The letter must be in English because I am not going to deliver something that I have no idea what it says. You can not put in some things for obvious reasons, but I want you to warn yourself about your Queen and her plans of framing you. About the bug in your office, and about who Russell is and proof of how you knew it was him. Tell yourself to trust me, that I am trust worthy. Also tell yourself not to trick your blood into me! I can't have our bond diluted anymore then what it will be. When I get the herb I need I will be returning to the time my Gran died. Because of the specifics of the spell I can not return any sooner then that since it was losing my virginity that damaged my destiny beyond repair. Also make sure that you tell yourself to wear the jewelry I give you and never take it off. Never tell anyone about the jewelry or the true answer of day walking. I want to prevent all the shit and problems Russell created when he went crazy." When I finished I reached behind me and into my false pocket and pulled out a vial for the blood and tossed it to Eric. "I'll only need a little so fill it half way."

He caught the vial and placed it on his desk still contemplating the information I was providing him with. I knew that he had hoped that one day we would be lovers, but now he know that it will never happen. "You are doing all this to save Godric?" I could tell he was touched. He loved Godric fiercely and was completely loyal to his maker. I could tell my plan was something he wanted to back. Especially if that meant that his maker would still be among the undead.

"Godric is my life now and since I found out about what he is too me everything I do is for him." I clarified wanting him to understand.

"If it was the blood that dulled the connection how will things change if you still have it in you?" he asked his strategic mind looking for ways to make my plan better.

I smiled "There is an herb called vervain. It's extremely rare and if made into a tea it will soak the vampire blood in my system out. It will be as if I had never taken his blood. I need to drink it before I leave to find the herb. I can't risk running into the past you from a thousand years ago with your blood in my system; especially since you won't remember ever giving it to me. I will need your help with getting about 10 ounces of it as soon as possible. The sooner I get it the sooner I can start my mission. I want to get it before I run into Bill again."

"I'll have the herb for you by tomorrow. I'll send Bobby out to find it. How do you plan on blending in during that era? Your manner of dress will draw the kind of attention you don't want." Eric asks as he leans back in his chair in a pose of relaxation.

"Claudine said that because of the bond when the spell sends me back it will send me to Godric and essentially you since you will be a new vampire during that time and still with your maker. Since the magic more or less is going to drop me in his lap I will try to arrive during the day while you both are in earth and dead for the day. It would give me some time to put some distance between us. But if I end up arriving past sunset I will be going back dressed as a Valkyrie. My arrival will be bright with light that is the best venue since the Valkyrie is also known to glow bright as well. The story we came up with is that Odin had sent me to Earth to find this herb and then return to him."

"Now that is something I would like to see." Pam spoke for the first time since I started my story.

I laughed "it is a sight."

"I will have Bobby bring you the herb as soon as he finds it. Call me before you cast your spell I would like to know when you do it." I could tell he was curious but I wonder if it was the same reason I too was curious.

I wondered what would happen to everyone in this time. Would they cease to exist or would they simply just forget everything from this timeline? Maybe it would be like a dual memory a weird kind of déjà-vu. In any case I nodded in agreement before adding "It would be during the day. If I can get to the past while he would be dead to the world the safer for me it will be. I image things are much different in the past then they are now."


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTN:** I just wanted to thank everyone for the feedback; it's because of you all that I have the desire to write more! You guys are awesome! Also I wanted to say sorry for any grammar mistakes and what not. Also I wanted to let you all know the list in this chapter may be altered later in the store to add thing I may have forgotten. So, it is not that important to memorize everything she takes into the past with her.

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the night passed with no surprise visits from Bill and for that I was thankful. I was not afraid of him, but I can not stomach the sight of him. I have become disenchanted and I fear that if I see him now I would stake him for the trouble he has caused me. I believed Bill loves me no matter how misguided and selfish his love is I do not want to hurt him. I can understand to an extent what Bill must have been going through, but he should have told me the moment he realized that he loved me about the Queen and his mission. My so called relationship with Bill was nothing, but a web of lies. One lie after another I can not trust a word that comes from his foul mouth.

Though I guess my pain is partially my fault as well. Gran was all I had besides Jason and she was the only one that did not look at me and think me crazy because of my disability. I was weak emotionally when she passed and I had no one else to go to for comfort. My brother blamed me for the death of our Gran and if I was thinking clearly I knew that Sam would have been there for me. I had practically begged Bill to take advantage of me in my vulnerable state of mind.

It was my fault as much as it was his and I am woman enough to admit it, but it does not change the fact that he made love to me in deceit. He will not be getting any Sookie nookie this time around I want Godric to be the one I give my virginity to. This time he will be the first and the last man I make love to.

It was early afternoon when I woke the next morning tired and about ready to recharge. I knew that since I was not in Faerie all the water I stored in my void pocket before leaving were best saved for an emergency. I needed to recharge without using the water and the only way to do that in this realm was to create a fairy circle. I gathered all the white moon stones I had and placed them in a circle big enough for me to dance in.

**_Lesson Two – The fairy circle_**_ - I had learned that if I use my energy and charge the moon stones I place in a circle it will open a small pocket into the Faerie. The pocket would not be big enough to actually enter Faerie, but it will give that small space the feel of her world. – She is visible while inside the circle, but can not be harmed as the circle doubles as a barrier of sorts. It also serves to recharge my "battery" sort to speak. I don't have to dance in order to utilize the circle, but if I do my light rejuvenates its self faster then if I just sit within my circle._

Two hours of dancing has refreshed her and now she is ready to continue her day. She knows she has much to do still but not much time to be ready.

'List, I should make a list of all things I will need that are not magical items since I already have all I need. Except of course for the vervain, but I should have that soon enough.' I thought as I searched for a notebook I could write my list in.

Once I found a pen and paper I sat down at my kitchen table and began to write my list. I did not want to find myself in the past needing something I do not have. I know I will need vervain, camping things, food, bathing products, clothing, weapons, but I will need to break the category down to an items list.

In big bold letters I write LIST on top of the page and underline it. Skipping 2 lines on the left side of the paper I write the number one then a colon and the herb VERVAIN. I did not want to forget this herb no matter what because only the Lord knows what will happen while I am in the past. After I finish writing a short definition on what the herb is for I skip another line and write Two.

The next most important thing on my list is weapons; I can not go into the past defenseless. I had no clue what Godric was like in this time and only a slight clue. He had told me on the roof that Eric's manipulative and often cruel attitude was learned from him. So I wrote STAKE AND SILVER down as number two.

The third item on my list is just as important as the others though for different reasons. I had no idea how long I was going to be in that era nor do I have any clue on what the weather will be like. Being exposed to the elements could be just as dangerous for me as coming into contact with a vampire. So as number three on my list I wrote down the word TENT and in parentheses I also wrote in SLEEPING BAG.

Writing about sleeping arrangements made me remember hygiene items. The fourth item on my list quickly became BATHING ITEMS. Smelling like B.O. was not something I wanted while I had even the remote chance of my soul mate coming upon me.

While I was still thinking about the humiliation of seeing Godric for the first time since his death smelling stinky I continued my list. 5: OIL LAMPS AND LAMP OIL, I did not want to get stuck sitting under the complete blindness of night if I ever needed light. 6: CIGARETTE LIGHTER AND A COUPLE OF BOOKS OF MATCHES. For obvious reasons I may need to set fire to something be it a camp fire or something else. 7: FOOD, I could not forget to grab things that won't go bad and in parentheses I wrote A WAY TO COOK MY FOOD. There is no kitchen where I will be going.

Number 8 was just as important as number one, but did not occur to me until about 5 minutes of debating what I might have forgotten to put on my list. Number 8 was Find away to secure my camping SITE and in parentheses I wroteBARRIERS, WARDS, CHARMS, ANYTHING. I needed a way to be able to go to sleep at night without worrying about falling victim to a vampire attack.

That last one worried me a bit. I was under no misconception; I knew exactly what vampires were like before they came out of the coffin. The history of my people told me in great detail what vampires were like before they tried to seem tame to the general public. It was survival of the fittest, kill or be killed. There was no such thing as a small bite then glamour away the memory. Before the Great Revelation and even now the majority of vampires do not see humans as anything more then food. I need a way to be sure that I will survive the night as long as I stay in my camp. I can not leave anything up to chance there is too much riding on the outcome of this mission.

**0oo0**

It was about 2pm when Sookie finished packing everything she had within her home that was going to need for her self appointed mission. Just as she was making herself some tea she picked up the brainwaves of a one Bobby Burnham.

_'What the Master could possibly want with something from this place I have no clue.'_His thoughts were drenched in disgust and condemnation. He thought who ever lived in a place like this town had to be a redneck. I have never met Bobby before, but I can already tell I am not going to like him.

I waited for Mr. Burnham at the door arms crossed and leaning against the frame of the door and when he came to a stop he left his vehicle with 2 packages and my eyebrows lifted curiously. I knew he was supposed to bring me the vervain, but nothing else. I watched as Mr. Burnham caught sight of me for the first time and very nearly rolled my eyes in exasperation. Why was that when someone sees a southern girl wearing sneakers and a sundress they automatically think white-trash?

"Ms. Stackhouse" Bobby asked when he approached my door with the boxes in hand. _'What is so special about her that the Master would give her gifts? Though the vervain is not a very practical plant to give a woman.'_I could tell from his mind that Eric had never sent him to send gifts to a woman before and he was curious as to why he would to me.

I nodded even while I spoke "Yes" I was in no mood to deal with him and his poisonous mind. So, I relieved him of the boxes and with my free hand dismissed him with a wave before closing my door. Rude I know, but at this point I don't care. Why would I when after this he won't even remember. I brought the boxes into the kitchen and placed them on the table. I wanted to get my tea before I rummage though the boxes.

I grabbed the smallest box first it was about 5x5 and when I opened it and looked inside I could not help the smile that spread across my lips. It was the vervain. "I love it when things start coming together." I said to myself as I closed the box and placed it aside for now in order to move to the next one.

The bigger box I could tell had multiple things in it and was quite heavy. I gave the box a slight shake and could hear the things within shift and move with the force I exerted when I shook the box. Curious and slightly weary I opened the box after a fetched a kitchen knife to cut the tape keeping the box closed. One flap at a time I opened the box and peered inside; foam peanuts filled the box covering the contents from immediate view. On top of all the foam peanuts was an envelope with my name scrawled on it elegantly.

I never got how male vampires could have such beautiful penmanship; it was slightly intimidating compared to my clumsy scrawl. So not how you would expect Eric to write.

_Sookie,_

we never spoke of how you plane to stay alive while in mine and my makers past. You also need to give thought on how to protect yourself during the night vampires do not need invitations to enter campsites at night. A lone woman smelling as sweetly as you would not be something any vampire in this age could resist. Remember that during this time vampires don't taste their victims they drain them.

E

I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope thinking over what Eric was trying to explain in his warning. I knew that things would be vastly different and the knowledge of vampires is not public yet so I was suppose to be clueless. My apparent knowledge of them might give them pause enough to stop. They might think I belong to another vampire and custom would state that they not drink from me, but at the same time I will have no scent of another vampire on me to give such an impression. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as they begin to run away from me 'I will worry about that when the time comes, but first I must figure out how to protect myself during the night.' I thought as I tried to put my thoughts into perspective. First things first I mused as I plunged my hand into the box feeling around for the contents.

My hand first touches something hard, smooth, and cold. It was thin enough for me grasp and felt cylinder in shape, I pulled it up and out of the box slowly and when it was revealed to my eyes they could not help but widen in surprise. "Nice" I whispered reverently as I examined the sword closer. It was simple, plain enough to not draw much attention, but it was made with pure silver and shined like a mirror in the sun. The hilt of the sword was covered in animal skin and tied on with leather straps; it looked new but at the same time old.

I place the sword down carefully and returned to searching the rest of the box. My questing fingers ran across something that felt remotely like leather and I pulled the item out. I was one of those thigh straps and throwing needles. The throwing needles like the sword was silver and the strap held six of them. It was a perfect weapon for a woman and Eric's thoughtfulness made me smile; Once again proving that I was right in my choice to help him gain his revenge.

Closing the box and placing the items in my void I began to make the tea needed to erase all the blood from my system. I placed the unused portion within my void so I can not forget it.

**0o0o0**

At 4pm I found myself still seated at my kitchen table nose buried in my Grimoire trying to find a solution to my sleeping/night time problem. While looking I found a few handy little spells that would help me should I get attacked. During the Essential Spark ritual that had unlocked my potential I had also receive the prior knowledge of my people, this included how to fight. However, being so little Fae I was not able to retain the information so easily and it was stored in a space within me that is not used very often. It was my brains attempt at protecting me, but at the same time protecting the knowledge that was handed down to me. All I had to do to call forth the wealth of information so I could sort then store it was meditating.

Another spell I found would ignite my spark quickly and temporarily give me the strength and speed of a full blooded Faerie. The problem with this spell is that it would tire me quickly and leave me vulnerable and pretty much defenseless. It was a sort of an "In Case of Emergency" only type of thing.

I almost lost hope when I found something that seemed promising. It was a special type of ward it was called blending. It would render my campsite and me invincible. The only problem was that it does not hide scent. They would not be able to see or hear me, but they would be able to smell me. The spell was simple and needed nothing but paper, ink, and my magic. I can cast and release the spell easily when it is time to pack up or setup camp.

I was ecstatic. I had everything I needed in order and could start my mission as soon as I am ready. I will call Eric tonight to thank him and tell him I am going back tomorrow morning. I want to cast the spell during the day so there is a better chance that when I arrive in the past I am not dropped in the lap of 2 very scary vampires.

The source of my happiness is so close I can almost taste it all my plans coming together nicely.

….Soon…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

I rose with the sun on this day and began the last minute frenzy of preparations. I checked all lists I had twice to make sure I had every thing I needed in the pocket void before I even left my bedroom. Satisfied that everything was as it should be I placed al the items back in and decided that I needed a coffee. As I was walking out the door of my bedroom the watch I bought at Wal-Mart a while back gleamed and caught my attention. Not really thinking I grabbed it and placed it in the void along with the lip gloss that was near it. I walked into my kitchen and made a pot of coffee before I headed out the back door to meditate in a Fairy Circle.

When I opened the back door the first thing I saw was a jar filled with what looked like blood sitting on top of a note. I picked up the jar and sniffed it "blood" I whispered to myself confirming my suspicions. 'No doubt it its from Eric' I thought as I unfolded the note and seen sure enough it was from Eric.

_S_

_incase you find yourself in a bind. Better safe then sorry. Enchant this like you did the vile._

_E._

I stared at the note for a long while processing how once again Eric was trying to help me. I did not understand what he thought he could gain from this; he knew I was never going to be with him. Maybe he really did love Godric that much. I decided to take it Eric was right after all. Even if I never end up needing it; its better to have it and not need it then it is to need it and not have it. I did have a bunch of vervain left as well so if I did need to take his blood I could always make tea to negate the effects of the blood seduction.

It was hard to reconcile this new perception I have for Eric. He has been nothing but helpful since my return. I know that he wants me to succeed because he loves Godric something fierce and I can't help but think better of him because of that. After all how can you hate someone who loves the same thing you do?

You can't.

I had never really understood Eric and that was my own fault. I allowed Bill to dictate my options so thoroughly that I disliked someone because he did. Yes Eric was a lecher, a grade A pervert but that was not reason enough to not like him. Though I am in no way singing Eric's praises he is not the worst vampire in the world though he can be as ruthless and cruel as the rest of them. He is just as callous as the rest of his kind when it came to the value of human life.

Knowing this as I do is a reason why I take the blood. I will likely find myself drained if I were ever to let my guard down.

**0oo0**

While I sat in my circle meditating I pulled all the natural magic in the earth I could within me without overloading. I knew the ritual took much energy to cast and I did not want to end up in the past exhausted and energy less. That would be a potential disaster.

Once I completed my meditation I had a cup of coffee and then took a shower. I wanted to scrub, pluck, and shave everything because I have no idea when I will be able to do so as thoroughly as usual. Once I was done I dressed in my Xena imitation clothing and then went into the back yard.

I did not bother to call anyone. No one would remember anything of this timeline if I complete my mission. I was feeling a great sense satisfaction knowing that soon I will be in his presence even if it will only be for a moment or two while he was in ground and dead to the world.

I grabbed the big thing of salt I bought from the supermarket, a large pot I usually use to make pasta in, and a box of matches. I went into my backyard and began to pour the salt around me into the shape of a circle. Making the circle large enough to move around in comfortably, but not to large. The more space within the circle the more energy I would need to send into the universe.

**Lesson Three – _Salt Circle_ –**This step was well known in all magical communities. It is used to cleanse the area you will be weaving your magic of all negative energy that might interfere with the outcome of the spell.

Once I completed the circle I sat within the center and pulled my Grimoire from my void and checked over the ritual once more before storing it back in the void and beginning the first process of the spell. I placed the pot in front of me and the matches beside the pot. I pulled the ingredients from my void and set them around me in order of using them.

I placed the correct amount of herbs and oils within my makeshift cauldron and had a mental chuckle with my use of the word 'cauldron' like some kind of witch. I light the contents on fire while chanting 3 times.

**_"Hear these words  
_****_Hear the rhyme  
_****_The Bond which was not to be done  
Give us the power to see it undone  
_****_Heed the hope within my mind  
_****_Send me back to where I'll find  
_****_What I wish in place and time."_**  
_(This is from Charmed I tweaked it a bit with another Charmed spell to fit my purpose...Sorry not so creative as to come up with a make believe spell on the fly…)_

As I continued to chant the spell I could feel my light or essential spark ignite and glow bright. It started in my chest. It looked like my heart was glowing then it spread in all directions until I was overcome and in a blink of an eye the light dimed and no longer was I within my back yard. I had transported all items within my salt circle with me into the past.

I panted as I looked around; all I could see in every direction was trees. I could hear however the low buzz of human minds that was a good distance away from my current position. It was clear as day that some kind of battle was occurring not far from my position. I looked up at the sky fully expecting the sun to still be in the east and thoroughly surprised to see it so completely in the west.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I realized the oversight I made. All that planning I went through to omit something so simple. I forgot to factor in the different time zones before performing the spell. I scrambled to my feet after piling all the stuff in my circle into the pot and placing it back in the void. 'Two hours' I thought as I mapped out the position of the sun and how long it would take to set completely. Two hours and the vampires I can now feel beneath my feet will rise. I can feel both their voids beneath me and knew that Claudine was correct when she told me that it would drop me practically in his lap.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the voices of the humans and took off in a jog in the opposite direction. I knew better then to approach anyone as I am now. I still had to cast the language barrier spell or I would be unable to understand anything said to me.

I walked for what seemed to be about an hour and decided to see if it was far enough away. If I could still hear human thoughts then I was not far enough away. When my perusal came back negative I exhaled with relief that was short lived. I knew I had a lot more work ahead of me before I could rest easy. With that in mind I set about setting up my camp and all the charms and wards designed to protect me from anything that I could come into contact with while here.

Just as the last beams of the sun left the sky I exhaled with great relief. 'Just in time' I thought as I sat down tiredly. I know I just woke up not long ago but all the energy I used for the spell and then walking only to be immediately followed by warding and charms; it was exhausting.

Right from where I sat I set the stones around me in a fairy circle. I figured that I could use this time to recharge encase I come upon any kind of trouble. Though Sookie did know that if anyone was to come upon her they would not see her or any of her things; for lack of a better word the camp would be invisible.

Author ATTN:Please Read Important.  
**_ Perspective Switch _ Narrator _  
After this Chapter it will switch to Narrator POV –  
We all want to see how Past Godric is going to react and think to Sookie. Eric is always fun too.**

I know this chapter is smaller then others, but the real fun starts the next chapter. We introduce a 1000 year old Godric and a couple hundred year old Eric. I am switching POV because i want to be able to do Godric justice. He will be alot different at this age then he will be in the future.

I also wanted to thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. It is people like you that keep me interested in the story. Knowing how much you all are enjoying it makes me want to write faster! 8) You Rock!

Get ready for the longer haired Godric! lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the last of the suns rays gave way on the horizon the soil began to shift and soon a hand emerged from the ground quickly followed by another. Fingers clawed their way into the earth gaining purchase while pulling; soon the hands were accompanied by arms and a head. When the torso emerged from the soil it was clear that the being clawing its way from its grave was humanoid and he was not alone. Only mere moments after the first set of hands another followed.

When the two humanoid creatures fully emerged they were as naked as the day they were born. It was obvious now that these two creatures were of the male persuasion. There packages laid impressively bare to all with eyes, but no one saw the sight they made.

The first to fully emerge from the ground was the shorter of the two. He had brown hair that hung to the bottom of his ears styled into dreadlocks and blue-gray eyes. Though he looked really young he was handsome even if he was still covered in dirt. The second and last male to emerge was tall to the extreme in comparison to the other male. He had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The dirt in no way retracted the gorgeousness he was pure sex.

Almost simultaneously both the males' nostrils flared as they caught scent of something that had come dangerously close to their resting place. Both lips lifted in a sneer as fangs descended the snick sound echoing through the silent clearing. The delicious scent had them both growling with bloodlust.

"What is that scent master?" The tall male asked the shorter one eager to learn what could smell so delicious. "It smells delicious." He stated obviously while inhaling the scent again. He was itching to follow the scent it was distinctly feminine.

The shorter males nostrils quivered as he inhaled deeply "She was here only hours ago. It smells mostly human with a hint of something more." His tone took on a kind of pondering cadence as he silently evaluated the scent.

The taller male looked to the shorted in deference it was obvious who was in charge of this duo. He waited silently as he watched his master bend at the knees and launch himself into a near by tree landing on a thick branch high in tree. He then pulled something out of a whole in the trunk of the tree and stepped off the branch landing beside the taller male.

"Dress Eric, we will follow the scent." The younger looking vampire said and he pulled on his brown buckskin pants and animal fur boots after tossing the vampire now known as Eric his pile of cloths.

Eric nodded accepting his cloths. He wanted to wash off before they went off anywhere. It was clear that he would soon be in the presence of a woman. It had been so long since he had a woman, both in blood and in body. Eric and his master usually followed the death trail of human war, feeding on the abandoned and mortally wounded solders. So, a woman was something they did not often come into contact with. Eric knew that his master preferred men to feed on and sex in not something he indulged in much, but when he did it was usually with him. Eric is a very sexual being and with the lack of woman he quickly got over the stigma of taking a man as a lover. However, the only man he had taken as a lover was his master.

While he enjoyed his master's attentions he still preferred women. "Godric" Eric spoke softly quietly knowing that the best way to get what he wanted was to be mild mannered. The shorter vampire now known as Godric turned to look at Eric with a brow raised in question. "Do you think we can bath before tracking the scent trail?" Eric did not say more or give reason as to why he wanted to bath now, but he need not have to since Godric knew him well enough.

Godric chuckled turning towards the scent of water which just so happened to be in the direction of the delicious scent. "Are you going to try and seduce the owner of this appealing scent my Viking?" Godric's use of the possessive pronoun was not meant to be degrading, but a fact. Eric was his, his childe, his lover, his companion and the list could go on.

A coy smile graced Eric's features while he wiggled his brows lecherously "We can share her master." Eric offered but did not really expect him to agree, he never did. Godric had always felt woman were a hassle; too needy to maintain. Godric had a soft spot for warriors only, woman were useless to him. He was always attracted to the fighting spirit men housed and woman lacked.

Godric however was about to surprise his companion when he did not answer with the customary no immediately as he had on all other occasions. Godric just inhaled pulling the scent into him and holding his breath. Normally his answer would be no, but there is something in this scent that makes him crave. Never had the scent of a woman made him want to carnally indulge himself. "Maybe" he said just as surprised with himself as Eric was.

They followed both the mouthwatering scent of woman and water. Godric was willing to wash the dirt from his body before they hunt the female inspiring such yearnings within him and his childe. Godric and Eric were two of the few vampires in existence that had a sort of honor code. They never use their glamour to gain willing bedmates, but they do glamour the memory from them if they survive. It was in bad taste (to them at the very least) to take a human to bed and leave them drained afterwards, but accidents do happen.

It only took them 3 minutes run to get to a clear water source and 5 additional minutes to wash the dirt from their bodies. Eric was more thorough with this bathing regiment then Godric. Godric spend over 500 years alone before he brought Eric over and during this time he had gotten into the habit of not bathing as routinely as he should have. Eric has greatly improved Godric's hygiene, but no matter how hard he tries Godric's hair is something that he refuses to change. In all the years Eric has known Godric his hair is the one thing that is never clean, at least not for longer then an hour.

Godric is a vicious little thing, deceptively young and fragile it is easy to drop your guard with him. Easier still to underestimate him and he uses that to his fullest advantage. Eric fondly calls Godric a little monster in the confines of his own mind frequently. Eric had the suspicion that Godric was as vicious as he was because of his human and early vampire life. Though they spoke about his past very little Eric was able to grasp the over all picture fairly well.

Godric was young, a mere 11 years when he was captured by the ancient Romans and then swiftly sold into slavery as all other survivors of his village were. The Romans were laying waste to all villages that gave even the slightest bit of resistance. His new master was a young man in his late twenties, wealthy and cruel as were all noblemen in this age. As sadistic as the Romans were to their slaves Godric's new master was far more nefarious; often physically and sexually abusing Godric as he grew older. When he came upon his 15th year his master revealed himself to be a vampire and changed the now 15 year old Godric.

The abuse continued well into his new vampire existence, but Godric persevered. He was a survivor and a tactician he endured in silence. Learning all he could about being a vampire and his new skills from his maker before then murdering his maker in revenge. It was unclear how long Godric had to of stayed with his maker before killing him, nor is known how he accomplished such a thing. He knew it was against the vampire law to kill your maker, so he ran. Around 800 years Godric stayed hidden before coming upon the dying Eric and making the decision to change him.

Deciding to change Eric has become the best decision he had ever made.

**0oo0**

Sookie sat lotus position eyes closed and waited. She allowed her extra sense to expand and cover as much ground as she could; wanting to be prepared when they arrived and she knew they were going to come. Unless her scent washed away in the few hours since her arrival it pretty much guaranteed that they would give chase, she knew she smelled way too good to ignore especially when meals were few and far between.

She knew the moment they were within her detection range because voids are difficult to miss. Her brows raised in curiosity as they stopped in their pursuit not even a mile from where she was camped. Then she shrugged as they seemed to have only stopped for a few minutes before continuing on towards her. 'Moment of truth' Sookie thought as they stepped through the tree-line appearing as if they teleported there instead of ran.

A dead end, that was were the scent trail lead. When Godric and Eric finished bathing it only took them a few minutes more to find the where the trail ended. It ended in a small clearing, a clearing that was deserted.

"She couldn't have walked out master. Are there humans that can fly?" Eric asked Godric knowing that if there was he would have known. He was over 1000 years old after all and one does not live that long without running into something every type of creature in this world.

Sookie stifled a laugh at Eric's naive question 'of course humans can't FLY!' God she had never wanted to laugh so hard in her life.

"Humans can't fly my childe." Godric replied critically surveying the area nostrils flaring. There was magic in the air. "I am not a vampire that leaves things to guess, I am willing to bet she is still here. Hidden in her magic, can you not feel it Eric?"

Off to the side Sookie sat still barely breathing trying to keep her humor to herself nearly choked. 'I had not thought of that!' Sookie cursed herself. How stupid to forget that vampires can sense magic no matter how natural the source may be if they are old enough.

Eric closed his eyes and expanded his senses trying to see if he could feel what his master feels. "No" Eric responded. He could not sense anything strange or out of the ordinary. Disappointed, but not wanting to say anything in case his master was right and she was still here Eric stood still carefully studying the clearing to a glimpse or a clue on where the woman might be.

While they were fruitlessly walking around sniffing and studying the clearing Sookie took this time to look at Godric. He looked so different from the clean cut, compassionate and calm vampire he will become in the future. He was far less clean cut for starters and his eyes were alight with the excitement of life that was missing in the future.

He was beautiful, even with his dirty cloths and filthy hair. Sookie then took notice that while his cloths and hair were dirty his body was not. Taking a cursory glance at Eric Sookie could see that he was clean too, more so then his maker. 'That pause in their way here must have been a lake or pond and they cleaned themselves up.' Sookie correctly assumed, but wondered why Godric's hair looked like he just rolled around in blood and mud. Her eyes shifted downward running along his tattooing and chest appreciatively before continuing on their trajectory. Sookie had always loved his tattoos they were all so interesting.

He was wearing what looked like brown buck skin, but she could tell it should have been more of a dark tan then a true brown. It looked like he had not washed his cloths in ages; they were caked with blood and mud. If Sookie was not so distracted by the sight of him all feral and sexy she might have vomited a little. He wore animal fur fashioned into boots and small bands around his wrist of buck skin. His was longer and upon first glance it looked to be styled into dreadlocks, but upon further investigation Sookie came to the disgusting realization that his hair very well could have been styled as it was on purpose, but they did not use beeswax or any other such thing to keep it bound as it was. His hair was clumped together with blood and mud and it smelled something fierce. She was immensely thankful that his hygiene had improved greatly in the future.

Once she was done surveying Godric she turned her eyes to Eric. He was still walking about the clearing, unknowingly walking around my stuff as the wards would subconsciously suggest. He looked the most same to Sookie. Only the change of clothing and maybe his eyes they did not house the same depth or wealth of knowledge and experience as they had in the future. Sookie knew without a doubt it was because she was staring into the face of a fairly young vampire. He was far less arrogant now then he will become in the future.

Knowing everything she does about them Sookie had a hard time keeping her amusement to herself. Two of the strongest most disciplined vampires she has come to know in the future were walking around her clearing all fang and claws trying to sniff her out like some kind of bloodhound. It was so amusing because they could not see her, but she could see them.

However, what scared her was the fact that while he could not see her Godric knew she was here. 'What to do? What to do?' Sookie asked herself eyes narrowed on Godric. She wondered if he could feel her not because of her magic, but because of what they were to each other.

"What should we do master?"Eric asked coming to a stop beside Godric. He was disappointed, the female they were following smelled so good, but as things looked now they were not going to be having her. To make matters worse they would have to back track so they could follow the battle they had been before the scent attracted them.

Godric looked around the clearing knowing that they should leave and continue on their way, but being unable to. "No, it is best we meet this woman. Find out what she is since we can not identify it by scent alone. She does not appear hostile and it is better to gain our answers from a benevolent source then wait for a malicious one." He said to Eric while looking for any type of movement in the air.

'Ok then' Sookie thought as she realized that no matter how still or quiet she is they will not be leaving her alone. Looking around the clearing Sookie spots some pebbles and smirks. 'If they will not leave mine as well have some fun.' Sookie has always loved a prank and Eric is someone she feels deserves it. She retrieves a handful of pebbles watching both Godric and Eric to make sure they had not notice her grab them.

Eric had not, but Godric had at least seen something strange because he was staring at the spot she grabbed the pebbles from. Sookie fell on her backwards on her buttocks when Godric zipped towards her and bent down to look at the place she picked up the pebbles from. He ran his hand over the place she collected her rocks, but could not feel anything strange.

Sookie scrabbled backwards as fast as she could as he examined the area again.

"What have you seen master?" Eric asks coming to stand beside his master also looking at the place Sookie grabbed the pebbles from.

"I saw something." Godric spoke but before he could continue to articulate Eric made a short sound of surprise. Surprised at the interruption Godric looked at Eric to see his eyes had comically widened and he was staring at a lone pebble in the palm of his hand. Godric's brow rose in question as a humorous smirk spread across his mouth.

Sookie placed her hand over her mouth to suffocate the giggles that were trying to escape. When she had decided to throw them at him she knew she had good aim, but not that good! His face was priceless, something I will never forget. The way his eyes widened and mouth opened as he felt the pebble hit him dead center on his forehead.

"What," Eric began to say bewilderingly before he was once again hit once again with a pebble. This time it hit him the chest. It had not hurt of course, but he had not seen it coming until it hit his forehead. That fact scared him more then a little, to not see something coming until it hits you is fear worthy.

Feeling his child's fear Godric moved to reassure him "It would seem" he began before standing and looking around "that the female is feeling playful."

Eric as predictable as he is said, "Playful is she? I can think of a few things that are sure to be more…fun then throwing rocks at me."

His tone was sulky and petulant if he was not who he was Sookie would of thought he was pouting. Sookie could not help the smile she had at the very familiar talk of Eric. Even out of time she could still count on him being a pervert.

Godric just shook his head with an indulgent smile. His Eric was so single minded and it will get him hurt one say if he was not careful. "Eric we want her to come out of hiding, not run away." He teased trying to weave a sense of mischievousness in his tone. He knew that whoever was in this clearing enjoyed good-humored pranks as was clear from the rocks. He would try to seem the same as he spoke to get her to stop her fear. "We will not hurt you; we just want to speak to you." Godric began looking around the clearing.

Sookie debated what she should do? She knew they would follow her tomorrow if she did not get rid of them today. She did not know what could happen if they came upon her sleeping body and seemingly tripped over air. 'They would not believe it for a second. Vampires don't trip, never mind tripping over air.' Sookie thought with a shake of her head.

Eric watched his maker speak content to let him deal with the impish girl.

Sookie looked at Godric to see if she could tell if he was lying or not. Deciding to see where he was going with this she spoke silently to the wind 'Why should I trust the word of a vampire that followed my scent with the intention of eating me?' I willed the words towards him so they could be whispered into his ears.

Not showing any outer reaction to the whispered words he just spoke his reply. "We followed more out of curiosity then of hunger. Eric and I are both old enough to not need to feed daily." Godric replied knowing that half of what he said was truth while the other half was a lie.

The 'what ifs' began to run across her mind poisoning her rationality; she ponders things that should have been simple. 'What if she finishes this task and returns home only to have him still kill himself? What if she does not get their in time? What if this is her only chance to see him? What if it is this new memory that causes him to pause, to choose life?' There were too many chances she could lose if she decided not to take this chance, but still she needed reassurance. Speaking into the wind once more Sookie sends another question 'Do you swear upon whatever is holy and sacred to you that I will be safe? That no harm will come to me from you or yours if I reveal myself.'

* * *

Attn:  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all are the reason i still update so frequently. It is easy to lose interest in a story when no one shows interest in it.

So Sookie and the boys are now at the same place at the same time. The normally male perferring Godric has shown an interest in the scent of his soulmate as it makes his blood react in ways it never has. How will Godric react to the dual sight and smell of his mate?

Tune in next time to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sookie watches Godric closely as he debates what he should say in reply to her words. The longer her eyes rest upon his frame the warmer she began to feel. The warmer she began to feel the more she craved the feel of his skin, the taste of his skin. She still did not know if it was a good idea to show herself, but as fate would have it the choice did not seem to be hers exactly. It was like she was metal and he was the magnet, she could not stop her feet from approaching him. Sookie knew she had too touch him, but she also knew that doing so from in front of him was not the best idea. Frankly she knew touching him at all was not a good idea, but she could not help herself.

Godric could tell by the shift in the air current around him that the woman had approached him. Without any outward show he prepares to defend himself should the woman try to attack him. He had not survived for as many years as he had by letting his guard down in front of potential enemies.

Eric watched the strange interaction silently from the sidelines not completely understanding what was happening. "Master?" he questioned Godric as he realized that his maker had frozen in as near shock as he had ever seen the deceptively younger looking vampire. He hears the whispered words, but still does not understand what would make his maker freeze as he did. He did not understand until the sweet scent of the woman began to drift towards him coming from his Maker's skin. 'She just rubbed herself on him.' Eric realized and his gums itched as he repressed his fangs urge to descend when aroused. Just the thought of being rubbed on by a woman was enough to send Eric into a painful state of arousal, but the woman did not approach him after she rubbed herself all over Godric.

Sookie pressed her body to her soul mate trying to suppress the most primal of instinct. The instinct to connect with the other half of your self was not as easy to suppress as she thought it would be. 'It should not be so difficult since technically I am not born yet.' Sookie complained within her own mind silently. She realized then how strong the connection should have been the moment she saw him in Dallas. 'Fucking Bill!' she cursed him again.

Sookie closes her eyes as she relishes the feel of him against her, but the scent of his hair curled her lip in disgust ruining the effect and bringing her back to herself enough to speak. "Do you promise not to hurt me vampire?" her breath tickles the back of his neck sensuously. She had not meant to repeat herself but she needed a reason to have rubbed herself against him so shamelessly.

Granted it was not a very good reason, but reason enough.

Despite the foul scent of his hair and clothing Sookie knew without a doubt that she was made for him. She could feel it in her soul and if his shudder was anything to go by so could he.

Godric knew something was strange about this female. She invoked things within him that should have long since been dead. One of the lessons he often finds himself teaching his progeny was that vampires are not ruled by emotions, they dominate them. He knew this lesson well but here he was feeling things that he was in no way ready to feel; the thought of this scared him. He wondered if she was some sort of Siren, but instead of being in the sea she was on land.

Knowing lessons and following them are two completely different things and in that moment Godric would have agreed to anything in order to get her to show herself. He retracts his fangs knowing full well that all creatures besides his fellow vampires feel threatened by the sight of fangs. "I shall not harm you provided you do not as well."

Though Godric was wrong.

Sookie was a woman that was use to the sight of fangs and was able to appreciate the looks of them as if she herself was a vampire. "No need to retract your fangs vampire, they are beautiful." She whispered still pressed against his back into his ear. Pressing herself against him is forcing her to have her nose almost buried in his hair and the smell is making her light headed. Not wanting to stop touching him, but not wanting to smell his hair so much she allows her hands to touch his back and gives it a good rub before she began to walk in front of him her hands following her steps not once stopping her contact with him.

Godric stood still as he feels her hands touching his body igniting his passion even though he still could not see her. Her scent transferring to him as she rubbed her skin against his, he knew his scent was being transferred to her as well. It was strange that he could feel his passion building with that thought alone. She was scent claiming him and by default so was he. It was addictive, her scent, her touch, he wondered if her taste would be the same.

Sookie tilted her head towards Eric to glance at him as she ran her hands down Godric's chest. He looked confused and slightly angry. Eric was nothing if not vain. Sookie knew him enough to know that he was put out by her obvious preference of his Maker to him. It was clear that he was not use to such treatment. Sookie knew from experience that woman often threw themselves at Eric shamelessly. So, this must be quite a strike to his ego and Eric was prideful. Sookie had to admit even if only to herself that if she was not who and what she was, she might have preferred Eric too, but she is who she is and Godric is who he is too her.

Eric was confused and did not know how to deal with this change of circumstance. When woman were around the both of them it was always he that they approached. Normally they ignored his Maker not seeing him as the more powerful of the two because of his appearance.

Sookie pressed her body to Godric's front this time to speak softly in his ear. "And do you promise my safety from the Viking as well?" Sookie was worried; she could not understand what was happening to her. The urge to touch him was uncontrollable and getting stronger the longer she was in his presence. It had taken great control to pull her face from his ear because all she wanted to do at that moment was to take his ear lobe into her mouth and nibble.

That might not have been a problem if his hair was not so gross.

When the woman pressed herself against him again this time to his chest his hands lifted reflexively and landed on an area that clearly felt like her hips. As his hands griped her firmly he promised "me or mine will not harm you; if we have the same courtesy in return." He did not want to make promises that left them vulnerable to any type of attack not that he would not have reneged on the promise had she tried to hurt them.

Sookie licked her lips resisting the urge the too run her tongue along his jaw then down his collarbone while she replies "neither my magic nor my light will ever touch you with harm in sight." Giggling over the rhyme she continues "I shall only rise against you or the Viking in self defense." Sookie said choosing her words just as carefully as Godric did himself.

**Lesson Four – _The Fairy Promise_ –**A fairy is only as good as their promise and must under no circumstance ever go back on a promise. Freedom can be taken over broken promises; so beware never to trap your self with them.

Godric nods in agreement to her words his lips twitching in his amusement. He found it funny that she worded her reply so closely to his. "I agree" he said, but she shook her head though he could not see and said "I want to hear the words from his mouth." He knew she meant that she wanted Eric to promise not to harm her.

Eric was watching the verbal exchange when he heard Godric call his name sharply. "Eric!" He knew what his master wanted, but it made no sense. Why would he need to make such promises when it was clear that Godric had his hands on her as they spoke? "Master?" Eric questioned wanting a reason why he would promise such a thing.

Godric gave Eric a look conveying in that one look that he will not be questioned. Godric could not tell how he knew, but he knew that even though his hands were firmly on the woman they were there only because she wanted them to be.

"I promise I will not harm you should you not attack me." Eric spoke his voice petulant. He hated when his maker pulled rank, but listened because he had no other choice. Eric disliked the tides of this situation. When they rose and came across the scent of this woman; it was his idea to give chase as it always was in the past. When they began the hunt and his master showed interest in having the woman as well he thought that he would have been the one to seduce the woman. It was how it had been since the beginning. He would choose a girl and seduce her, he would then offer to share her with his master, but his master would decline. He rarely engaged in sex with woman and only had physical relations with men when the need because too much to handle.

When it became clear to Eric that the scent of this woman made his Maker physically desire female company he thought that he would seduce the woman into his bed then graciously offer her to his master like a gift, but that is not how it was turning out. The female seems to be more interested in his master then him; she had not even approached him. Seemed to pay him no mind unless it was to tease or play with him mischievously not sexually.

The sexual teasing as it was; seemed to be reserved only for his master.

Once Eric agreed and made his statement Sookie popped out of Godric's arms. The only sign of her teleportation was the slight widening from surprise in Godric's eyes. "Ok," Sookie said to herself before she willed her voice to be heard by both vampires. "Come in Godric, come in Eric." With those words spoken aloud she knew that they were able to see her clearly now.

The moment Sookie became visible Eric and Godric's eyes sought her out like a laser and once their eyes met her form the sound of fangs descending echoed throughout the clearing. This may have scared anyone else, but Sookie was flattered. She knew well enough to know the difference between anger and attraction in fang descent. Though she was flattered to know that no matter what time they be in Eric would be attracted to her she was more interested in Godric's reaction to her. She watched him unblinkingly as he took her in for the first time, for him at least. It is the first time without anyone's blood damping the effects.

When Sookie became visible Godric could not stop his fangs from descending even if he wanted to. It was not lost on him that like his Eric she was blonde haired and blue eyed, but she was petite and utterly feminine; the antithesis of Eric's masculinity. She was utterly curvaceous and had breast that made him salivate at the sight of them, but she was dressed as a female warrior. She was armed and looked all the more sexy for it. She had daggers strapped to her sexy thighs and a sword at her hips, she was a vision. She wore a long skirt that was slit up the side all the way to her hips to provide absolute movement and she wore a sort of breast binding that covered her minimally. It was obvious that the woman was dressed for the hot summer days in the sun. Her clothing was decorated with beads and strips of cloth; she looked like vampire bait showing all that skin.

Godric could not take his eyes off of the woman; she was unlike anything he had ever seen.

Sookie smiled at Godric and gave a curtsy "merry meet vampires, I am called Sookie." She gave them the customary Fae greeting without really thinking about it as it was now a habit.

Eric not one to miss an opportunity zipped in front of Sookie and went to one knee as one would greet a princess. He then took her hand and she thought he was going to kiss her hand like they did in those old movies, but instead he flipped her hand over and licked her wrist sensuously. "Call me Erik Warrior Princess." His accent made him sound every bit the Swede he was and his tone was as rough and manly as you would expect of a Viking.

His boldness did not surprise Sookie as she was use to the Eric from her timeline being so forward and so she did not react how they expected.

Godric was unsure how she would react to the forwardness of his childe, since she did after all just rub her body against him so shamelessly not more then minutes before hand. On the same note she had not paid Eric any mind what so ever when they were having their conversation about her revealing herself to them. It was something he was not use to at all. Woman often ignored him when Eric is the same area as he, but this beautiful creature seemed to not pay Eric any mind. Godric would not deny that the attention was flattering and he enjoyed it completely.

This Sookie was a beautiful woman after all.

"Charming," Sookie said trying to keep the curve of disgust from her mouth and tone as she whipped the saliva from his lick off on her skirt. She manages to smile at him cordially before taking a step away from him as politely as she could.

Godric watches the interaction silently wondering if he should introduce himself as well. The girl seemed to know them already, it was subtle but the recognition was there. She was not as shocked as she should have been by Eric's forward actions. It was almost like she expected it and was only disgusted by the spittle that he left on her skin. There was something strange about her and he could not wait to find out what it was.

Sookie turned to Godric and raised a question brow wordlessly asking him to introduce himself to her as well. When he responded her prompting it was not how she was expecting.

"I have no need to introduce myself as it seems you already know who we are." Godric began and he watched with satisfaction as Sookie's eyes widened with shock before they narrowed and he continued his speech. "Though I know we have never met one such as you. You are not someone we could have ever forgotten about. So little woman how do you know us?"

Sookie's mouth floundered like a fish out of water as she tried to think about the most probable lie, but before she could Godric spoke again. "Do not think to lie, I can tell." His voice was firm and Sookie knew he was telling the truth. Even while knowing this was true she still had no idea what to say to him.

Eric watched the interaction between the girl and his maker. He found her strange as well, but it was mostly because she was hitting on Godric and not him. She had called him a Viking, but he figured that anyone could have figured that out just by looking at him. No matter how much younger his maker may look he still amazes Eric with his skills in all things. This did nothing more then further his awe of his maker.

Sookie closed her eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts. She knew she had no choice; she had to say something. Even while she made up her mind to talk she could not help but wish something would happen to stop her.

"I am psychic" Sookie said while thinking _'SHIT!'_ because in that moment she remembered the first time she met Eric. _'He said he had a psychic and that she enjoyed herself before he killed her! God I hope that psychic was not ME!'_ Sookie remembered the way he looked at her as he said this and it scared her.

* * *

**A picture of the outfit Sookie is wearing. (just take out the spaces)**  
http :/ i1181 . photobucket . com/albums/x435/CrossoverQueen0/Telepaths%20Soulmate/xena-warrior-princess3. jpg

Also i wanted to thnk you all for the wonderful reviews! it is a great feeling to know that you all like the story that i put so much effort and time into writing.  
Also, I wanted to reply to a comment made in a review about Sookie acting more Fairy - She is acting more Fairy then she use to because of the time she spent in Faerie changed her. It did make her more Fae and how/why will be gone through in the story. I was also thinking about doing outtakes.

Some of you might be interested in Sookie and her quickening, or maybe as the story goes on other things that i glossed over might become of interest to you that was not a main part of the story. Which could be told in the outtakes, but before i do this i want to know if this is something you all would be interested in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Godric looked at Sookie across the field doubtfully he could tell she was lying. He knew she was something, but psychic was not it. No her bodies reactions gave away her lie easily. Her heart beat sped up with her lie and her pulse hammered in response, her eye developed a nervous twitch that he could tell she was trying to suppress unsuccessfully. Her voice rose at the end adding a screeching quality to her otherwise sultry voice. Godric knew that not only did she lie, but she was afraid of how they might handle the truth.

A fact he found utterly intriguing.

While Godric had infinite more experience then he did Eric had an innate intuition when it came to being lied to, he called it his bullshit sensor. This sensor had helped him many times and out of many scrapes. When you have the ability to know when others are not being truthful it tends to make you angry. Mostly because people lie all the time and no one likes being lied to.

His sensor was reading her statement as a false.

It came to no surprise that a snarl came to Eric's lips when he realized that she had spoken a falsehood to his face. The sound of Eric's snarl drew Sookie's attention to him sharply and her heart sped up in fear clouding her scent. It was clear to Sookie by the way Eric crouched that he was getting ready to pounce on her and rip her throat out.

"Eric" Godric voiced his command in that one word and Eric straightened from his crouch scowl on his face. Godric turned his attention back to the woman Sookie voice and eyes impassive he urged her to tell them the truth. "It will do you no good to lie to us Sookie. We are vampire and our senses will pick up the lie spoken."

Sookie stared intently into Godric's eyes biting her lip nervously wondering what she should say exactly. Drawing in a deep breath she loudly exhales the sounds of her exasperation clear. They knew that she did not want to say, but with that sound she was going to.

Sookie breathed evenly a few times to center herself so her body does not give away her half-truths as she tells them. "I am the Valkyrie Sookie" she closed her eyes as calls her powers to her hands and allows them to materialize a winged helmet that the Valkyrie were well known for. She allows them a moment to see the head gear before she stores it in her void making it seemingly disappear from sight. Looking off to the side as if bashful she continues her tale effortlessly and inwardly she was grateful that she had taken the time to mediate on this story. "I am not supposed to speak with anyone while in this realm, but you had come across my scent and I knew you would not leave until you sated your curiosity." Sookie smirked with irony turning her head to look at Godric in the eyes with a raised brow. Knowing he would not dispute her little dig she continued with her tale. "I am in this realm in service of the Goddess Freya, she needs me find a plant that only grows in this realm. Once I find the plant I will return to Asgard where the Lady Goddess will then favor her most loyal of followers with the ability to walk in sunlight temporarily so he could avenge his fallen family once he finds the one culpable for the crime."

When it was clear that the story was over Eric scoffed. He clearly did not believe her tale even though his bullshit sensory did not go off strongly, something in her tale read to him as a tall tale.

However, before he could voice his objection to her story she cut him off with a look and a sneer of her own. "Be careful what you say Eric; or I will return to Asgard and tell the Lady Goddess that her so called loyal follower is most unworthy of her praise." I said snidely not really thinking of the consequences.

Eric had always been able to press my buttons and make me speak without thinking. "The only thing I know is that the vampire responsible, the one you have been searching for since you were human, is over a thousand years older then Godric."

Sookie gasped startled when she was gripped harshly around her shoulders by the now enraged Eric. Shaking her not even caring if he hurt her in anyway he demands "What else do you know?" he speaks his saliva spraying her face. "You know more then you are letting on! I can sense it!" He continues his voice growing harsher as his hands tighten bruising her shoulders with his grip.

Truly frightened for the first time since she arrived Sookie stuttered her reply, "I cant, the timeline is not a straight line. If I say something that changes the future as it should be then I could end up destroying everything, you and Godric included. I can't! Godric you promised me!" I tried to plead to Godric knowing he was the only one capable of restraining Eric before he kills me.

Godric watched the interaction closely. It was strange to him; the reaction he was having to this woman. Many vampires had what they called 'Pets', its humans that are kept around for food and sex. Often the vampire will dispose of it once it ceases to hold meaning, but sometimes you will run into a vampire that actually cares for the pet. That pet then graduates to Childe status. One thing always remained above all else and that was 'Vampire's First'. No human life no matter how important to the vampire should take precedence over another vampire's life.

When a vampire makes a Childe the only thing more important then that childe is their own survival. For the first time in his long vampire existence a human life means more to him then his own childe, and as peculiar as this was he knew that she meant more to him then even his own existence.

It was unprecedented and all too human for him to be feeling this way. He knew that if he wanted to explore the reason behind such feelings then he needed to stop his Childe before he killed the girl and consequently his self.

"Eric, leave the girl alone and go find something to feed on and calm down as your maker I command you." Godric spoke his tone full of authority; he did not want any back talk and expected Eric to follow his words without complaining.

"But," Eric began his voice angry even as he releases the girl and walked back out the clearing the way her came. "Now Eric!" Godric spoke sharply not at all happy with Eric's rebuttal.

Once Eric was gone and far enough away to not hear he turned back to Sookie and gave her a look that clearly told her that he wanted the truth now. He did not for one second believe all her Goddess talk, but he did believe that she was here for a plant that would help a vampire day walk. Day walking was a myth, but like all myths they had to of come from somewhere and he was willing to bet he was about to find out.

"Shit!" Sookie exclaimed aloud while thinking 'I should have known you can't lie to your soul-mate no matter how well thought out the lie is.' Sookie knew she would have to tell him the truth, at least part of it. "Ok. Ok, I'll tell you what I can." Sookie said while turning to her nearby tent and unzipping it. Sookie knew that it did not matter if they went into the tent or not, they would invisible to everyone Eric included now that he left her warded area. It was a safety precaution that once they leave the barrier of the wards they will no longer be able to see within the wards.

Godric watches as Sookie bends down to move into the tent; his eyes zeroing in on her backside as she kicks off her sandals before sitting inside. "Give me a moment please." Sookie says as she uses her powers to materialize an exact copy of the pants that Godric was wearing only clean. She pokes her head out of the tent the new pants in her hands "Take your boots off and change into this so you don't get dirt on my bed. We can talk in here."

He was surprised that she had a pair of pants just like his, but he changed into them as she had asked. He was unused to being given things for no other reason then kindness.

Though Sookie did give it to him in kindness she did have an ulterior motive as well. His cloths did smell something fierce and she did not want that scent lingering on her bed; it will be bad enough with his smelly hair. Once he was dressed in his new pants Sookie motioned him inside and allowed him to sit near the entrance of her tent.

"I want the truth Sookie." Godric spoke in a no nonsense tone telling her that this was her last chance.

Sookie knew she would take it because she had to. "This is a long story and very extraordinary story." She inhales holds her breath for 3 seconds before exhaling.

"Speak" he wanted no more delays that much was clear.

"Ok. I'll start from the very beginning." Sookie began stretching out her legs knowing that it will be a while before she will be able to stand again. "All my life I was different. I was birthed to very normal human parents, but I was anything but normal. My parents feared me, feared what I could do; my brother and cousin tormented me; my uncle molested me as a child. The only person I had in my life that was any good to me was my Gran. What should have been considered a gift became a curse, my curse. No one wanted to acknowledge that I could hear thoughts, that I was telepathic."

"You" he began but she cut him off. "No let me finish there is still a lot more to go." She said and he nodded pressing his lips together in a clear sign that he wanted to speak, but was going to hold his tongue.

Sookie nodded in approval before continuing. "By the time I was 25 I had resigned myself to the idea of living life alone as a spinster, but that all changed when I met my first vampire. I come from a time long ahead of this one. In that time scientists will invent something called synthetic blood and when they do vampires reveal them selves to the world. You guys jokingly call it 'coming out of the coffin.' The synthetic blood will be bottled and sold as a drink for your kind; I guess it will be like tofu is for a human." She shook her head as she began to get off track in her story. All that stuff was not important overall.

"About a year after your kind revealed yourselves I met a vampire for the first time. He was fairly young compared to you and Eric at that time. He was only a century and half vampire years. He had as a human lived in the house near mine and with vampires out he was able to reclaim his ancestral home. I realized when I met him that I could not hear vampire thoughts, you guys were complete voids to me and I was ecstatic. On the day we met I had heard a couples mind and they were planning to take him into the parking lot to drain him. Vampire blood was by then a huge drug, they called it V. Dirty rotten humans would capture vampires, silver them then drain and sell their blood. They would then leave the weak vampire to the sun or stake them. I was horrified by what I saw in their mind and right away went to save him. They had already had him set up and had a few vials and a bag full of blood when I found them. I scared them off and the vampire offered me his blood in return for saving him, I declined of course. I wanted no part in vampire blood and I did not know enough about vampires for that to have set off any warning bells." Sookie paused in her story as she tried to get her anger under control.

"A few days later that couple returned. I had asked that vampire to meet me after my shift so we could talk, but he was not there. They beat me nearly to death and severed my spinal cord I could not feel my legs. I lost consciousness thinking I was going to die. When I came to I had the taste of blood that was not mine in my mouth and that vampire was licking the blood from a cut on my head. I had no idea what would happen next. I did not know that the blood would give you dreams, that they would make you sexually attracted to the vampire." Sookie shook her head in dismay at her naivety.

"So I began to have sexy dreams of him and every time I turned around he was there. There was a murderer going around killing women that had been with vampires and Bill with always being near me I became the next target. The killer got my Gran instead of me. In mourning I went to Bill mistaking the feelings the blood gave me for something more. I was a virgin and he was my first lover." The sound of a low growl caused Sookie to pause in her story telling to see where it came from. She did not even realize until she finished that last sentence that she had said his name.

Godric looked angry though Sookie dare no ask why yet.

"I met Eric for the first time when I had that vampire take me to a Bar that Eric owned. I was trying to find the killer because my brother was arrested for killing them girls. As I'm sure you can imagine Eric took one look at me and I was his next target. He desired to make me his lover, but I was already seeing someone. Eric soon learned that I was nothing if not loyal and he changed his tactics. What Eric wanted most was to get his blood in me, but Bill was always very protective of me. Of course this did not hold Eric back long." Sookie shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Mere weeks after meeting Eric he contacted Bill with the desire to use my talent. Someone was stealing money from his business and the normal glamour was not producing any results, so he contacted me. I found out that the thief was another vampire and after a minor confrontation with the vampire that was ousted as a thief I went home. This had happened before my Gran was murdered and was one of the very first signs I received that your kind was excessively violent." She paused to look at Godric to make sure he was following along okay.

Sure that he was following along okay she continued with the next part of the story. "About a month or so later Bill and I were summoned to Eric's bar. He had need of my talent again only this time is was a type of 'search and rescue' mission. The sheriff on an Area bordering Eric's had gone missing." Sookie paused for a moment and licked her lips to moisten them before she continued.

"He was a very old over 2000 years and very revered vampire and many looked up to him and loved him. The vampires of his area were worried about how one as powerful as their sheriff could have been taken against his will. There was a church called the Fellowship of the Sun that had risen in the after math of what you all call the Great Revelation, their purpose was to destroy all vampires. It was decided that I would with another human from that nest infiltrate the FOTS and see if they had this vampire." She brought her eyes to his because she wanted to be looking into his eyes as she tells him this next part.

"I did not know it at the time, but the vampire I was sent to find was Eric's Maker. You Godric," Sookie watched as his eyes widened in shock or surprise she was not to sure.

"The very first time I ever saw you were while you were saving my life from a rapist. You took that cretin off me and broke his neck like it was nothing and you did it with such an impassive face. I never realized you were suffering from depression and guilt. We did not talk then because Eric made his appearance and you ordered him to save me and spill no blood on the way out. It was not until the next day that I realized you were suicidal. The FOTS did not kidnap you; you had gone to them of your own accord. You wanted to meet the sun because you felt that was the only to make amend for all the death you caused throughout your vampire life. You met the sun that morning." Tears began to stream down her face as she remembers the feeling of watching him die. "I was with you until the very end."

Shocked that he had actually killed himself and also fascinated that a human would be with him at the end of his life and cry for him Godric leaned forward and captured a tear on his finger and brought it to his mouth. It was a symbol of her pain, of the pain she felt for him so he wanted to taste that pain. Even her tears were delicious.

Before Godric could speak Sookie continued her story after smiling at him when he did that weird vampire tear lick thing. "That was not supposed to happen. You were not supposed to end yourself there. Because of Bill I had not reacted as I should have, because of his blood I did not feel the connection between us as I should have. If things had happened as destiny foretold I would have talked you from the roof with the promise of my love. I would have kissed you and your soul would have reacted to mine. We are true mates, but I am the true mate of the 2000 year old you. You have not gone through all the life lessons necessary to reattach your soul at this point in your life. So the connection you feel now is faint and only felt in your blood." Sookie finished explaining as best as she could to him.

"As unbelievable that tale is I can tell it is truth. How did you get this Bills blood out of you or Eric's for that matter?" Godric knew that if she had Eric's blood then he would have been able to tell.

"Vervain if made into a tea will absorb all the vampire blood in a live beings body. It is also deadly to vampires if ingested. When I drank the tea it cleaned me of both there bloods, but I can give you proof. Before I left the future Eric left me his blood in a jar incase of emergency. I have no plans of using it for anything, but making his ring." She told him with complete honesty in her eyes and voice.

This irritated Godric. How many times must he tell his progeny that the blood was sacred? "Let me see this blood then." He asked though he believed her it was best to be shown proof.

Sookie reached behind her and from her void pulled out the jar of Eric's blood. "This is 1000 year old Eric blood." Godric did not need to open the jar or take it from her hands to know that the blood was in fact his childe blood.

"When you say true mate, what does that mean? What does this entail exactly? And explain by what you mean when you say it is in my blood?" He continued with his questions fully expecting her to answer any and all his questions with nothing but complete and utter honesty.

"A true mate is just another word for soul mate. We balance each other out completely; or at least we will in the future. Right now you are feeling the attraction part of the connection which is in the blood and not the soul." Sookie began to explain the connection as she understands it to be. True mates were one of her lessons in Faerie when she learned who her soul mate was.

"What I don't understand is how I don't know you in this future? Vampires have perfect memory and I would never forget you, so how could I meet the sun knowing what you are to me? How could Eric not alert me to your appearance knowing what he does? You telling me all you have now told me should have assured you and me both that I not meet the sun because I had found my mate." Godric asked and Sookie had no idea how to answer him. She had no clue how the time space continuum thing works.

'Does he just forget all this; or did he remember and just not care at the end? Maybe he knew that in the end I would have come back to stop him so he met the sun to start the chain of events that would lead me to save him?' The questions would not stop and she had no idea and could not know until she was back in the future. If she was back she could ask if he remembered her from this time.

"You should also know that the attraction Eric feels for me is not as strong as your attraction and is only as strong as it is because he is of your blood. Because his blood is your blood he feels it on some level." Sookie spoke her tone thoughtful as she realizes the truth in her statement.

* * *

**ATTN:**  
**I am going to be looking for a beta and proof reader to go over this fic with a fine tooth comb..lol I wanted to find someone to catch any of my mistakes. If interested PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Godric sat silently absorbing what Sookie had just told him. If what she said was true then Godric knew that she was more important then he had first thought. Her explanation explained the strange connection he felt towards her before he had ever laid eyes on her. The need he felt for her was tremendous, he craved the touch of her skin. His tongue practically tingled with the need to taste every inch of her tanned skin. He could smell the sun on her skin from where he sat silently trying to decide what to do with this information.

Sookie watched Godric closely while she nervously bit her lip. He seemed to have gone into vampire down time while adopting a thoughtful air about him. As nervous as Sookie was she could not stop her eyes from traveling the length of Godric's bare chest. While it was true that he was not hard muscle and ultimate abs, the sight of his body made the center of her femininity throb with desire.

Sookie realized right then and there what it was she was experiencing. When Claudine told her about this Sookie had figured the effects would have been watered down since technically she had not been born yet. The overwhelming need to consummate the mating bond should have been muted more since he himself has not been in contact with his own soul yet.

The fifth lesson Sookie learned while in Faerie was just after she learned about her soul mate. Sookie had been under the misapprehension that Vampires lose their souls when they are changed because they are ultimately dead.

**_Lesson 5 – Vampire Souls –_** _When a vampire is turned; or "brought over" their souls mostly detach from their bodies, but a single strand connects them. This strand is known as the "life" strand, while vampires are technically dead they are at the same time not. It is this strand that allows vampires to be undead. A vampire has the ability to reattach the soul, but it is something that must be earned through experience and compassion. Once a vampire has reattached their soul they are able to find their mate. The magic invoked by the pair through blood will seals them and their lives together. If the mated couple has a human that human's life span changes to match the vampire. The joining of life spans is not the only thing that occurs either. They share other attributes as well, strength, speed, and in maybe in Sookie's case her telepathy. No one can be sure if her vampire mate would gain her curse because her telepathy was never a Fairy trait. – A mating bond can only be sealed when the vampire has reattached his entire soul.- _

Godric watches her as she devours the sight of him and takes great pleasure in the fact that by sight of him alone she wet with desire. During the time he was human Godric would have been considered a man, but he knew that in the times he was currently in he was considered a boy still and when standing next to Eric his youth was glaringly obvious. Even still she had eyes for him alone, Godric began to feel the stirrings of his first female infatuation or obsession.

Sookie knew how old Godric was when he was turned; of course the difference worried her slightly. Sookie was quite clear on the fact that Godric here was well over a thousand years old, but she could not help but worry how they would look together by comparison. Sookie was 25 years old and that was 10 years older physically then he, knowing this she could not help herself. It wasn't perversion; it was a connection of the souls.

Godric watches her while she thinks he is still in down time observing her reactions to him. He decides to see where this could go and leaned back allowing his body to straighten out beside her his hands are on the bedding holding him up while his body at an angle.

When his feet touched her bare thigh Sookie nearly moaned in pleasure. The delightful thrills it sent through her skin were hard to ignore, but she failingly tried.

Her fingers twitched.

Godric watched her through lidded eyes while trying to keep his fangs from descending. She smells extraordinary and the way he was now seated gave him a clear view of her sexy legs. He noticed her fingers twitch with her desire.

His lip twitched in response causing a half smile to grace his beautiful face.

Sookie was spell bound at the sight of his smile. Like metal to the magnet she was pulled towards him. Her heart pounding pheromones, endorphins, and adrenaline coursed through her in a heady mixture; she was ready to jump him. Before she realized what happened she was straddling his lap, her hand was in his hair pulling the stinky strands out of her way and their lips were centimeters apart.

Godric was surprised and turned on at the speeds of which she pounced on him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever experienced and he wanted her lips on his right this second. Without thought he closed the distance between their lips passionately.

Sookie moaned when the taste of his mouth met her tongue. As smelly as he was a vampires mouth is always clean for some reason. The odd thought passed through her mind quickly before she rotated her hips.

The moment Sookie's groin met his Godric lost control of his fangs and with a 'snick' they descended. She was so wet and warm he felt like he was roasting in the fires of hell, it hurt so good. His hands gripped her hips guiding her hips and making her move just a bit faster with his incredible strength.

Sookie was so hot for him that she was not thinking of anything other then him buried deep within her body. She did not care about any consequences at this moment.

The mating pull was at full power, they could not stop, and they had no wish to stop.

Grinding, groping, kissing, nibbling, and licking they were in frenzy. Godric gripped her top and ripped, the fabric falling away from her easily.

Sookie moaned as Godric leaned forward and licked a line directly between her breast before finally taking a nipple into his mouth.

Careful of his fangs he rolls her pert nipples between his lips loving the sounds he invokes within her.

Rolling her hips still Sookie begins to lose herself in her pleasure. The world could be burning down around her and she would not have noticed, nor would she have cared. If she was going to die, se wanted to die doing this!

So use to the hardness of the male body Godric was lost in the softness of Sookie. She fit him like a puzzle piece and for the first time he acknowledged only to him self the fact that she was made for him. Not to tall, nor to short her curves fit within the contours of his body, they were a perfect fit.

Sookie was so ready to move on her thoughts a mantra of 'faster, faster, faster.'

Eric left the clearing in a huff, he could not believe the turn of events. Never in either his human or vampire life had he ever been denied a woman he wanted, and he wanted her something fierce. This Sookie was a beautiful woman and she smelled so… Orgasmic with a capital O. To make matters more interesting she seemed to have known something about the wolves that killed his human family. She had even implied that she will come to help him with his revenge.

He back tracked his and his makers scent back to where they started before he began his search for his dinner. 'I wander if she will let Godric feed from her.' Eric thought with envy just imagining what she would taste like with a scent like hers. Her scent alone makes normal human blood taste bland and flavorless.

Eric knew by her actions alone that Sookie wanted only Godric. He could tell by the way she paid no attention to him at all that she would not allow her self to be shared. The idea of never getting the chance to have her, to sample her ranked his nerves and heightened his anger.

The poor human soldiers he was approaching stood no chance against his speed, strength, and thirst. It was his anger they should have feared as he began feeding, he was messy, brutal, and merciless.

As he fed Eric came to realization that if he did not get rid of the girl then his master would go to her for release instead of seeking him out from now on. He did not like the idea of being pushed aside for anyone, let alone a human. And a woman no less, Godric had always preferred men before Sookie came around. 'No, he wouldn't push me aside completely because he can not be rough with a human female. Godric was always a rough lover and enjoyed dominating him when they joined. He will get tired of the gentle love making woman require quickly.' Eric thought trying to reassure himself of his place with his master. He refused to believe that she will ever become more important to Godric then him.

Still though Eric knew he would keep a close eye on things to make sure.

"go ahead" Sookie panted as she felt Godric's fangs scrape her neck teasingly. Their hips still continued to grind against one another "Bite" she finished and he growled with desire in return.

He craved her taste, he could not deny it nor did he care too. Here she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she wanted him over anyone. She was his, his soul mate, made for him, he will never let her go, and she will be his forever. 'Keep, Want, Mine!' he chants as he presses his fangs into her neck as gently as possible and began to drink.

He wanted to make her his, the mating instinct within him was clamoring to claim his mate. He was using the wrong instinct. He did not understand the bond and what it could do, he was thinking as a vampire.

Sookie moaned as his fangs pierced her skin and he began to feed. In that moment like an alarm her telepathy flickered to life and she was thrust in to his mind. 'Keep, Want, Mine!' she heard his thoughts scream at her and images of her with vampire fangs flashed through his mind and she knew. She knew that he going to try and change her, but she could not allow that. He did not understand, and Sookie knew that he couldn't understand. Not like he was currently at least. She remembered Godric in the future saying that he did not think as a vampire and that was the mind set he needed now. He had to stop thinking like a vampire for a moment and feel her with his soul, but he can't because he can't feel his soul right now. All Godric understood at this moment while in the thrall of their mating bond trying to solidify was the desire to claim.

And how does a vampire claim something they want to belong to them and no other ever? There was only one way and that was the master, childe relationship. This was why he was not ready for her, why they could not have sex, why there would be no claiming right now.

Those thoughts were like a pool of freezing water dousing the fires of her desire. "Godric" Sookie whispered knowing he would hear her. "You must stop. I can not be change; you will end up killing me." She felt him pause in his administrations. Sookie could feel that he had stopped drinking her.

Godric with drew his fangs from her neck because he tell she was not lying. 'How can I claim her, keep her; if I can not change her?' he worried about what this would mean. "Why?" he had to know why.

Sookie looked at him with sad eyes "because Godric you are not ready for the mating bond yet. If you were then you would have known how to claim me as your mate and keep me forever. You are too vampire at this point in your existence to be ready for the kind of bond our mating would entail." She in no way was trying to sound disrespectful and he knew this even though it was a hit on the ego.

Sneering at the idea of not being ready for anything he demanded his voice filled with authority "Explain!"

Sookie nodded her acceptance "It's your soul. When a vampire is made the once human soul is almost completely detached. This allows your kind to feed and kill without much remorse. It also allows you to turn off your guilt. A vampire has to make an effort and be truly compassionate for them to have earned their souls back completely. This step can take a long time to achieve. When we come together and truly mate it will link us body, soul, and mind. It will stop my aging, but I would still be vulnerable as a normal human. This would allow you to feed from me and only me as it would strengthen our bond the more blood is shared. You have not reached this point yet and that is why I can not be changed. I am not meant to ever be vampire. I am your reward in a sense." Sookie trailed off thoughtfully. "I guess the point of me -a human- being your mate would be that we can be reliant solely upon each other. Feeding, physical pleasure, emotions, and protection are the only things one truly needs to live and be happy. All things we can provide for each other in the future, but until then we can not make love. I will not risk the strength of our future bond for mere physical gratification; especially when we don't need to make love to give each other a release."

Sookie was unsure how he would take her news, but that was not something she was too worried about. She knew she had a lot of research to do because the physical draw to claim should not be so strong. She should not feel the level of desire for him that she does in this era since his soul has not attached itself completely yet.

What she truly feared was herself.

* * *

Thanks again you guys for the awesome reviews I love hearing what you all think about my story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

While Sookie sat there panting trying to compose herself waiting for Godric's reaction she marveled. All the nerve ends in her body was alive and adrenalin coursed through her Sookie could not remember the last time she felt so hot. Sookie knew that being as horny as she was could not be good for her sanity, nor could the fact that relief was no where in sight.

She was well aware that if she ever wanted to claim the prize she worked and slaved so hard to achieve she would need to make it back to the future, but do so with minimal effect on the past. The Time Paradoxes are confusing to Sookie as there are many of them and all for different circumstances. She knew being here could change something so fundamental to the future that she would never come to meet him, and that was something she could not allow to happen.

All those things and more were reasons why Sookie had to quickly get what she came for and get back to her time period before she caused a ripple in time that could potentially be disastrous for all parties involved.

Sookie knew even as she sat here waiting for his reaction that she would leave come morning and try to find her herb. It is best if they did retain any memory of her that it be a short one.

Sookie was scared that by him meeting her before he was ready that he would never take the needed steps to achieve true compassion and completely reattach his soul. She could not emphasize enough how important it is that he regain full possession of his soul before the mating bond is complete.

They complete each other in a way no other vampire can conceive. With her he shall never be hungry because she will feed him. With him she will never age and die because he will embrace her soul and make her as timeless as him by accepting her as the being she is. Only with true equality will a True Mating Bonds be formed.

It all comes down to him. He has to love her; he must see her as his equal in life and in love. He must not on any level within his being see her as below him. If he does the mating bond will be incomplete and weak. She will age slowly, but age she will and die eventually because a bonded mate even if it was incomplete can not be changed.

It was a sad truth, but truth all the same 'Vampires are incapable of selfless love as they are.' Sookie thought trying to remind herself not to take any of his actions to heart because he know not what she could mean to him.

It was not hard for Godric to pick up the tenor of her voice as she spoke of possible consequences of her actions here in the past with knowledge of the future. He also knew that she was anxious about how he will react to her news; he could practically smell the anxiety tainting her scent.

There was not much he could do in this situation and as old as he was Godric knew that Time Travel should be impossible for obvious reasons. Clearly it was not and the proof of this was the woman stretched out before him on this strange futon in her equally strange mobile shelter.

The smallest thing could change the most important of events and in turn cause it to either not happen or happen differently. This he knew was one of the many things Sookie feared happening. If something changed between now and in the future it could cause him to never gain the needed compassion to gain complete possession of his soul.

If that happened then the man that Sookie knew in the future would cease to exist and with him any hope of having a complete mating bond. Or worst, he could end up dying the final death because he was somewhere he should not have been.

Godric was at a loss of what to do now.

Eric followed his master's scent back to the clearing as swiftly as he could only stopping for a moment to clean off the blood from his body before continuing back towards the clearing. His mind was whizzing with strategies and plans to insure his place beside his master. He would not let anyone take his place in Godric's life not even a deliciously smelling human woman.

First Eric knew that he had to remind the man why he preferred the company of men to woman, why he chooses hard muscle to soft curves. He needed to remind his Master why he desired Vampire Company to Human Company.

Human bodies are weak and can not take the force at which Godric likes to use this was a fact Eric knew all to well. Godric does not indulge in sex enough to desire to hold back when he does indulge himself. It had caused quite a few messes in his early years.

'Maybe,' Eric began to muse 'maybe he should indulge in her and get his desire for her out of his system. She is a mere human and can not possibly mean much to a vampire such as Godric. They only just met and she hold no bonds to his master, so as long as he keeps it this way then his position in Godric's life will remain as it is.

Eric was mentally preparing himself for the scene he was sure to be walking in on when he walked out of the tree line and saw….Nothing.

"Master" Eric called out knowing that while he saw nothing it was a trick. He knew that his master and the girl was here only that he could not see them.

Sookie watched Godric closely it looked like he had gone into vampire downtime. 'I think I broke him!' she shouted at herself silently. Just as she was about to panic and freak out Godric came out of his downtime by looking out of the tent.

Eric had returned, but he still could not see them. Sookie sighed knowing that the calm of the night was about to be disturbed because Eric did not know how to be calm. "Come in Eric" Sookie said and watched as Eric's head snapped into the direction of the tent.

You did not need to be telepathic to know that Eric was curious. He surveyed the tent closely walking around the perimeter of the tent slowly. "What is this?" his deep voice as smooth as silk sounded clearly in the silence.

Turning to Sookie Eric awaited her reply. He fully expected her to respond to him and to not do so would have been unacceptable.

Sookie gave Eric a measuring look debating whether or not to actually answer and the possible consequences of doing so. 'Can't be any worse then telling Godric everything I had.' Sookie thought self deprecatingly. "It's called a tent. Humans use it when traveling to protect themselves from the elements." Sookie said while thinking 'there that should do it.' She decided to tell him the truth, but as little about the object as possible.

Godric watched the interaction while going over in his mind Sookie and his conversations and facts. He still needed to think about how he was going to deal with this new bit of information. After hearing what he had does he even want full possession of his soul? It all sounded like one big weakness. Maybe he should just kill her and be done with it. Could he even kill her? Somehow he doubted it. Not because she stood any real kind of chance stopping him, but because of his soul. He could feel it the moment he met her though he did not realize what the feeling was at the time. Instinct is something that is strong in a vampire and your instincts will not allow you to do anything that clash with your survival instinct. His survival instincts were telling him was essential to his.

'How does one protect a weakness that is essential to ones survival?' Godric asked himself but could not answer. He had a lot of questions that could not be answered, but he did know one thing. If you wanted to protect something truly protect it then you had to love it more then you loved your own life. If you do not then you will fail in your endeavor to protect your precious thing.

What Godric should be asking was if he would give his life so she could live? The answer is no, he would not die for her or for anyone. If anyone had asked Sookie this question she would answer without hesitation that yes she would sacrifice herself so he could live. No life is more important to her then his.

He was not ready and until he could truthfully answer that question as Sookie had he will remain as he is. Though this fact pained Sookie she did not take it to heart, she knew that he was not ready for her love. If he was then she would have been born in this time and not centuries in the future. This knowledge alone allowed her to remain strong.

"Eric" Godric's voice broke through Sookie and his arguing making silence descend over the clearing quickly.

Hearing his name Eric's head moves towards his makers at vampire speed awaiting his orders he knew it was time to go to ground he could feel the sunrise only an hour away. "We will leave Ms. Sookie to her sleep it is time we go."

Eric stood straight awaiting his master to lead him away.

Both Sookie and Godric knowing subconsciously that this may very well be the last time they see each other for roughly a thousand years.

* * *

**ATTN:**

**Sorry I know it took longer then usual for me to update and i wont bore you with my life story, but i just started a new job and I am sure you all know what that means! I will try to be better but one can never know what life throws at you in the future unless your Alice Cullen...lol**

**I know there was not much actual talking in this chapter, but i wanted to impress the fact that they BOTH understand what is happening to them but at the same time Godric is not ready. I also wanted to give Sookie a teaser of what intimacy with her mate could be like. _I wanted to light a fire under her ass..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sookie woke the next morning with the sun, the fact she only sleep for 5 hours did nothing to dampen her determination. As she lay staring at the ceiling of her tent she allowed her memories of the previous day run through her mind. Seeing Godric alive again had been amazing, seeing him with so much life and the will to live in his spirit was inspiring. Seeing him this was filled her with a hope she had not noticed until now that she had lacked previously. Seeing Godric alive and well since she had learned of who he was to her made her want to complete her quest that much quicker. Seeing him again filled her with a sense of urgency and need to finish was she had come back in time to accomplish. She would allow nothing or no one put her future, the future she saw for herself, in jeopardy not her soul-mate nor his childe. Sookie knew she needed a way to safe guard the future, she could not leave this place with the memories of her and the information she shared in tact. She could not allow anyone no matter who retain the memory of meeting her, she needed to erase her presence in this time completely, but at the same time keep possession of the things she had come here to retrieve.

Sitting up in her bed, while fixing her cloths with a thought Sookie reached into her void for her Grimoire, maybe it said something about her situation, how to fix it. Spreading the book out in front of her Sookie opened the book upon the page of the spell she used to go back in time. As she read the print her nerves began to settle as pride washed over her, the Sky Fae, her people were clever. They had worked a fail safe into the spell, once she leaves this time period any and all memories made of her would disappear. Nor Godric or Eric will remember her once she leaves this time permanently. Closing the book the placing it safely back within her void Sookie began packing up her camp site, rolling up her bedding, disassembling the tent, making sure the fire is out in the pit, and taking a once over the whole clearing to make sure she left nothing behind.

Sookie knew the herb she was looking for grew wild in the forest, mostly around trees as it likes the sap. It was green leafed with purple edges and red flowers, the plant was very distinct and she wanted to get a few of them so that she could have the chance to grow them in secret at home and maybe in Faerie as well. She scoured the forest looking for the plant for hours, she walked for miles. Just when she began to feel she would never find the plant she stumbled upon it unexpectedly. There nestled within a tree was at least five Searadock plants in full bloom. "YES!" she exclaimed in excitement and dove for the plant.

Sookie uprooted all five of the plants and stored them within her void ready to go back home and fix the mess Bill Compton made of her life. Standing from the ground she dusted the dirt from her skin and cloths with a smile, 'finally' she thought with exhilaration. She was now ready to return to the moment her destiny was derailed.

Sookie wasted no time in preparing her circle and getting ready to cast her return spell, she was more than ready to right the wrongs done to both her and her soul-mate. It's easier to return to a time you belong then it is to go to a time in which you do not, so the return spell is simple and requires only words and intent to accomplish a goal. Knowing this Sookie began her chant, determination in her words allowed her spark to glow bright.

**"Hear these words  
Hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind  
Send me back to where I'll find  
What caused my destiny to unwind."**

As she spoke her incantation her eyes closed and hands were brought together in prayer. All her hopes were infused with her words as she spoke them. Returning to the time before Godric had ended his life, before Bill was able to sabotage the life that should have been hers, was all that matter to Sookie now. She was singular in her want, fierce in her desire, and obsessed with the outcome. Sookie knew subconsciously that if she could not fix the mess she allowed Bill to make of her life she would not stop until she ended his unlife.

As she spoke the incantation the third and final time disorientation crept through her and she struggled to say the last word as her vision began to dim and blackness swallowed her.

**0Oo0  
**

Sookie noticed several things at once as the fog in her mind cleared, the first being the slight pounding in her skull. She had obviously in her disorientation fell and hit her head, but it was not the hard ground she felt beneath her. Her fingers twitched as her body joined her mind in the fight for consciousness, she could now feel it was a hardwood floor beneath her body. Her memory returned in a rush and she jerked to a sitting position gasping breathlessly "Godric!"

Her eyes now open, her head whipping around to see that she was in her room. Sookie looked down at herself to see she was wearing a long white nightgown, though she was dressed for bed a quick glance at her mirror told her she was not planning to go to sleep as she was wearing lipstick. Sickness churned in her stomach as she realized exactly what day she had returned to, the day she gave herself to Bill for the first time.

Tears mist her eyes as she realizes that her Gran was already dead at this point in her past. 'Gran' tears over flowed as grief filled her soul. She had hoped that going back in time would mean the chance to save her Gran from being murdered, but it was a chance she was never going to receive.

'OK Sookie as horrible as this is you need to straighten up!' she mentally slapped herself, she could clearly remember the family drama that directly followed the death of her Gran. She knew that she had already buried her Gran, so the stuff with Jason and her uncle showing at the funeral had already occurred. Tonight was the night she was going to go to Bill for comfort, if she was correct in her timing it was also the night Godric became suicidal.

"OK!" Sookie exclaimed as she stood from her prone position, her energy returning with her memories. First things first she knew she needed to change out of the nightgown she was wearing. 'How did I ever think this was sexy clothing?' she wondered as she looked down at a nightgown similar to something her Gran would have worn.

Once she was clothed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt she put on a pair of boots, knowing that soon she will be gardening. She had to get the Searadock plants in the ground, at least 4 of them as she needed to harvest the fifth ones roots. She needed to do this before any of them died, something she could not allow. She also needed to prepare herself to become an actress.

The now present had to play-out as if she was clueless, Sookie knew this to be fact, but it was going to be difficult to pull off knowing now what she does. She also knew that by not having sex with Bill could change things. From the vision she seen of how her future should have played out she knew that Godric would give himself to the Fellowship of the Sun, but not for death. He would go in hopes of making the humans see that not all vampires are 'Satan's creatures' as they believe. If the time-line was to play out as it had the first time Sookie knew that he was either already within their company or soon will be.

As Sookie gathered her Gran's gardening tools she walked into her backyard towards the treeline and after choosing a tree she began to dig into the soil churning it loose so that she could place the plants in an area they should flourish. Once she dug several holes deep enough she reached into her void and summoned the plants one at a time placing them into the holes she had prepared for them. Once that was complete the gave the ground a good pat and stood dusting off her knees and shaking her hands to get as much dirt off as she could.

Sookie knew that no matter how well of an actress she was there would be a problem with lying. She had consumed Bills blood this gives him the ability to feel her general emotional state and if the mere sight of him disgusts or angers her he would feel that and no doubt become suspicious. Because of this Sookie knew she should prepare the rings for both Godric and Eric while he was still sure of his hold over her. While he was not watching her so closely.

Going into her home Sookie realized she had also overlooked the fact that Bill still had an all access pass into her home, "I rescind your invitation Bill Compton" Sookie said out-loud while thinking 'there that should do it.' Walking upstairs to her room Sookie pulls the curtains closed and sat on her bed, reaching into her void she summoned her Grimoire, and opened it in front of her.

Flipping to the page with the spell she needed Sookie began to summon all the ingredients needed to make the rings. Mesmerizing the instructions she gathered the things she would need and took them into her kitchen. She would need the stove and a pan to do this right.

Sookie spreads out the ingredients needed for the spell on her kitchen counter and immediately went to the windows to close the curtains. Walking to the cabinet housing her pots and pans Sookie grabbed the very same pan she used in the other time-line to cast the time travel spell

Sookie spreads out the ingredients needed for the spell on her kitchen counter and immediately went to the windows to close the curtains. Walking to the cabinet housing her pots and pans Sookie grabbed the very same pan she used in the other time-line to cast the time travel spell. Bring the pan to the table Sookie moves a chair out of her way so that she could stand by the table with perfect view of the inside of the pot. Reaching into her void Sookie summoned the final Searadock plant and with it in hand she walks to her kitchen sink, reaching into her cutlery draw she withdraws a sharp knife. Taking the knife to the plant Sookie began to separate the roots from the rest of the plant. Once she had that complete she reached down and grabbed a Ziploc bag to store the leftover roots in. She only needed a small amount of the root for her purposes tonight.

Placing the roots on the table with the other ingredients Sookie summoned her Athame, the simple silver band; given to her by Eric, then the vile of Eric's blood placing them both on the table besides the other things she will use. Placing the ring into the center of the pot first she then grabs the vile of blood and pours it over the ring coating it completely with blood, then picking up her Athame Sookie pricks her finger allowing 5 drops of her blood to mix with Eric's in the pot over the ring. Grabbing the Searadock root Sookie minces it with her Athame before sprinkling it over the ring and blood. The only thing left to add before the final step was some of the herbs from the bag she prepared while in Faerie. Once that was done Sookie placed her hand into the pot, but not touching the mixture, and began to call forth her light. It responded sluggishly at first, this being the first time this body had summoned it before. It only took a moment more before it rushed eagerly to her summons ready to act on her will.

A glow could soon be seen overflowing from the pot as Sookie continued to bath the contents in her light, light stronger then the sun. Sizzling and popping could soon be heard from the pot as she continued with her task. It took about a half hour for the sounds within the pot to fade and Sookie allowed her light to recede. Tired she removed her hand slowly to look inside the pot and smiled, all that remained inside was the ring.

The ring however did not look the same, no longer did it look silver. The ring was a bronze color with red swirls. Reaching into the pot Sookie picked up the ring to examine her work and noticed that inside of the band was the symbol of her people, the very same symbol that showed on her book. Tilting her seat to the side as she examines the symbol Sookie wondered if it was a kind of calling card to let others know that someone of the Sky clan made the ring.

"Perfect" Sookie said pleased as punch with the results of her spell, she had tweaked it a bit to allow 24 hours worth of sun only, but at the same time keep the silver protection in place indefinitely. Placing the ring back into the box it came in Sookie placed it and the rest of the ingredients back into her void, except of course for the root, Athame, and pot. She placed the root with her other herbs clearly labeled Searadock (do not use to cook or eat), she cleaned the blood from her Athame before placing it back in her void, then she cleaned the pot before placing under the sink so it does not get used to cook with again. she'll need to remember to pick up another pot.

Once the kitchen was clean again Sookie walked into her living room and noticed a vase of flowers on her table, she remembered that Eric sent them to her. When word got to him about Gran and the attack on her, he had shown up at the hospital to look in at her, from the window of course. However, when she got home there was a vase of flowers waiting for her with a note from him saying he was sorry about her Gran, but happy the killer was dead.

She can see this gesture with new eyes this time, as she recalls how she acted towards them the first time. Sookie was ashamed of herself, her past self, for how she acted. Eric may be a pervert, but his care for her was real, only it was real because her soul-mate is his maker. Eric does not yet realize that the call of her he can feel in his blood, the desire, is because the blood within him, in a strange vampire type way is Godric's.

Turning from the flowers Sookie decides not to put off seeing Eric. He was always trying to help her in one way or another, he deserved her information as quickly as she can get it to him. Sookie knew that she was giving him probably way more credit then he actually deserves, but she could not help it either. Eric is going to play a huge part in her and Godric's meeting finally and she wanted Eric to come straight to her with this issue and not Bill.

Sookie remembers the attack on her by Maryann, the maenad bitch. Because of that attack Bill was able to get more of his blood into her, she was determined to see that not happen this time around. Nor did she want to take Bill with her to Dallas. If lying to Bill was going to be so difficult because of the blood, she knew she would need protection, or else she would end up in the tender care of the Queen of Louisiana. Though she would be dead soon after, drained because the stupid Queen thinks Fae blood is permanent undead sunscreen. With a number of things on her mind to avoid Sookie jumps into the shower with every intention of going to Fangtasia and speaking to Eric.

**0Oo0**

The lights of the club flashed and a line of humans still wrapped around the block hoping to get it. The night was young and every person within that line was hoping to get some vampire sex. As Sookie approaches the entrance door she sees Pam carding the humans before entry. "Pam" Sookie greeted almost forgetting that they had only met a handful of time and therefor not very friendly. She covered herself by adding "is Eric available? Its important."

Pam looks her over clearly unimpressed with what she saw, Sookie was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a V neck black shirt, not exactly the Gothic wear humans use at a place like this "he is on his throne human." Pam said moving aside so Sookie could enter. The only clue she got that she was actually welcome here was that she'd not been charged or carded for entry.

The place of course was exactly as she remembered it bad decorating and all. Sookie was never one for pussy footing around when there was an objective to complete, so she walked directly towards Eric sitting on his throne like some kind of vampire king the moment she entered the bar.

Eric saw her the moment she entered the bar, it was like the room lit up wherever she stood. His eyes tracked her as she walked towards him. He was surprised but pleased to see her without Bill Compton for once. It was clear though that she was here for a reason, and whatever that reason was she needed to see him. He wondered briefly if it was something to do with Bill, not caring in the least if it was. Eric was never one to squander a possibility of getting what he wanted. As she approaches he shifts slightly to adopt his 'don't you think I'm sexy, you know you want me' pose and waits for her to greet him.

_

Hey long time no hear, Im sorry Ive taken so long to update, but hey my muse bit me again. Actually it was you all my wonderful readers that inspired me to write this chapter! After so long away I came to see my story and saw i had well over 200 reviews and I was like WOW. While thinking how awesome you all are :) the chapter pretty much wrote itself. I've already started on Chapter 12. Sookie is now, well she as you will no doubt see from her actions in the coming chapters, is more proactive. After finding out what Godric is to her and loosing him, she is not ok with waiting for chance to give her the oppertunity she feels was stolen from her the first time around.

Please Review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sookie was aware of Eric as any female would be, aware of his eyes as they tracked her progress towards him. Like he was the spider and she the fly, the verse that fits this situation runs through her mind and she mentally chuckles enjoying the irony in the tale.

_"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;_  
_Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly._  
_"There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin,_  
_And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!"_  
_Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "for I've often heard it said,_  
_They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!"_  
**_(Verse from the poem Spider and the Fly by Mary Howitt)_**

Sookie makes her way around the throng of people dancing to reach the platform that housed the ridiculous throne that Eric parks his behind on. His body lounged on his seat relaxed and his eyes lidded the desire he felt towards her clear in his gaze. As much as his attention annoys her it also excites her in a strictly feminine sort of way. Sookie knew she needed to concentrate on formulating a plan. She needed to speak to Eric privately, but Sookie also knew that at this point in her past the so call Queen of Louisiana has Eric's whole bar bugged. Though Sookie did not know if it was just audio surveillance or if they also have video surveillance too. She knew she had to get him to follow her somewhere so they could talk privately.

Eric was never one to 'beat the bush' as they say and from her experiences with new vampire and present vampire Eric, this fact changed very little since he was human. Sookie always found it interesting what traits seem to stick with the change, as much as they would like you to believe it, vampires do not change their personalities completely. Once they get their instincts under control after the initial change, who they once were starting to show itself in actions and words they speak. Eric is and always will be an attention whore.

Once Sookie reaches the platform in which Eric is seated she climbed the 2 steps to reach him. Taking a seat on a chair beside this throne Sookie smiles, "Hello Eric".

Eric licks his lips as the scent of her registers he noticed immediately that she smelled much more delicious tonight than any night he had encountered the beautiful Sookie Stackhouse. "Sookie" Eric said his tone smooth, seductive.

Once she was sure she had his attention she leaned towards him to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to give you a letter, when you read it, you mustn't speak about what it says here. The club has been compromised."

Eric eyes lit up when Sookie leaned into him to speak into his ear, her shirt opened to give him a perfect view of her breast. Eric had always loved Sookie's breast, they were big, the perfect size for his giant hands. Only the fact that he was a vampire allowed him to both feasts upon the sight she had unknowingly; or knowingly gave him, and pay attention to the words she spoke in his ears. Eyes still on her breast he asks "What do you mean compromised?"

"Silence Eric, until you read the letter and we are able to speak privately. Remember no matter what this letter says you can't speak or even allow facial features to even hint at the secrets within this letter." Sookie cautions as she reaches behind her into her void and summons the letter.

As Sookie hands Eric the letter he notices multiple things immediately, first being the paper this 'letter' was written on. The paper was stationary he had ordered only days ago, but had yet to receive; Fangtasia Stationary. The second being his scent, it was faint, but his scent was saturated within the paper all the same. Curious about what this could possibly mean or what it could possibly say he accepts the letter.

Eric is silent and his face is bland as he reads the letter, just as she had requested. Once he had finished reading he folded the paper up and placed it into his pocket calmly without any hint of the news within the letter. "You will come, I have questions I want answered." his tone belied the fact that expected to be obeyed.

Bristling Sookie scowled at his tone, she could never stand his arrogance, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't prepared to answer your questions!" as angry as she was Sookie's tone was only a fierce whisper.

Finding her bristling attractive Eric smirks, "easy kitten" his tone teasing.

As she follows him off the platform her eyes narrowed, she then brings up her hand slowly and sends Eric's back a one finger salute.

Eric chuckles seeing her actions in the many reflective surfaces around his club as he made his way toward the back of the club. Sookie follows silently, but closely behind him as they walked towards the employee entrance/exit. Too many vampires in one place especially when not knowing if Eric would protect her.

Once the door to the employee entrance closes Eric turns to her gripping her by the shoulders he turns her so her back is to the brick of the building. "What do you mean by compromised, and that letter, how is that possible?" his face and tone was serious she could tell he believed the letter was real, but wanted verbal proof. A way to tell if this was a trick of some kind.

Sookie looked at him in the eyes "I need your word Eric, that you will protect me. Once Bill find out I am no longer until the control of his blood induced fake feelings, I can be in serious danger." her voice was urgent as she spoke, clearly she believed everything that she was saying.

Eric crossed his arms over his broad muscled chest as he regards her seriously. "Do you know what being under my protection will entail?" he questioned ever the opportunist. He understood from the letter that Sookie will belong to his Maker, but he and his maker had shared woman before. Eric did not think this would be any different. He was sure that Godric would not begrudge him because when it comes right down to it, Sookie was his first.

Sookie rolls her eyes knowing Eric enough to guess what exactly was on his mind with a sentence like that. "You will promise me your protection because I can and will help you achieve something you have been trying to do since you were human. The vampire you are looking for is 2 thousand years your senior, so he greatly out powers you. I am not completely human Eric as I'm sure you could tell, I am part Fae. That is what your Queen wants with me, she is under the impression that my blood will allow her to day walk, she is only partly correct. My blood is only an ingredient and no one but a Fae can enable a vampire to day walk. I am aware what it means to put me under your protection, by claiming me you take my actions onto yourself and you become responsible for them, I understand what you are taking on. This is why I am offering you the same consideration, if you promise to protect me from your world, I will protect you in mine."

Narrowing his eyes Eric grips her by the shoulders and walks them to his car, a cherry red Corvette. Turning her back towards the car he moves his hands to grip her shoulders, straightening up to his full height he tries to intimidate her with the sheer size of him "explain" he demands.

Sookie not so easily cowed especially now, places her hands to his chest and pushes, though she did not move him he got the point. "Listen Viking and listen well, I will tell you all you need to know and then some, but only once I have your promise. I know you are a vampire of your word Eric I know of no one more honorable than you, besides your maker, I know your word is better than gold. I need your promise to know I can trust you and once I can I will keep nothing of importance from you." She was completely serious either he promises her, or she walks. He would contact her soon enough if Godric's destiny continues on as it should. If his destiny does not continue as it should she'd go to Godric on her own, find a way to get close to him, to meet him. All she would need to do for the bond to take effect is be in his presence after that it wouldn't take long for him to search her out. However, Eric has helped her a lot in her past and she will return his loyalty to him, by helping him with a situation that would have killed him without her assistance. As ruthless as Eric is he is not evil. He had the potential to become great and losing that would be a waste.

He stares her down his eyes trying to pry her secrets with the force of his gaze alone, "To protect you, make you untouchable to other vampires, you would have to become mine." He told her. Not at all expecting her to agree, he knew she hated it when Bill use to claim her as his in front of others. He was sure this would cause her to blow a gasket.

What Eric does not realize, or forgets is that the Sookie he is talking to now is not the same Sookie he is used to dealing with. This Sookie is older, more experienced and knows what it's like to live without her soul-mate. She hopes that Eric never learns that there isn't much Sookie wouldn't do to ensure her future with Godric, it's dangerous information to have.

"I am well aware what others would expect our relationship to be. Even so, I will be yours in words alone. I will not have sex with you, my virginity belongs to my mate; and my blood will only be accessible to you in emergencies. In return you will be given the name of the vampire that killed your human family and the means of destroying him with little risk to yourself. Deal or no deal Eric?" Sookie said defiantly looking into Eric's widening eyes.

Sookie started when he gripped her shoulders tightly "your hurting me" She said eyes widened trying to step away from Eric.

"Who Sookie?" Eric asked after he released her. "How do you know about that? How do you know about any of the things you do?" He asked in rapid fire, hands clenched so does not reach out to grab her again in agitation. Sookie could say that while he had believed the letter he read, he was having a hard time coming to terms with it.

Looking into his eyes Sookie could see the desperation, she sighed, unable to keep it from him any longer. If it were her in his place she would want to know too. "Fine, I'll trust you. The vampire's name is Russell Edgington, he is the current vampire King of Mississippi. He is also three thousand years old and is rather insane." Sookie informed him her tone solemn. "I hate to have to do this after giving you the name of the prey you have been hunting for a thousand or more years, but you will have to wait a little longer to get your revenge. The situation needs care and careful planning, not only is he insane, over three thousand years old, he is also a King." She cautions him and she knows he understands her warning for what they are. Eric is many things, but stupid is not one of them.

"Let me take you home." Eric stated as he pressed the button to unlock his car and walked to the passenger side door and opened it for her. Once he was back in the driver's seat he continued "Leave your keys with me and I'll have my day man take your car to you."

Sookie smiles "no need Eric, I teleported here. One of my new Fae abilities."

Eric looks at her interested "Interesting, what else can you do?"

Sookie chuckles good naturedly "Nothing too cool, I can't fly." he chuckles enjoying the banter. "What I can do though that will interest you is make you immune to silver. I can give you 24hrs worth of time in the sun without worry of burning."

His head whipped to her "really?" he asks a thousand possibilities running through his mind.

She knew she had him_ **Hook, Line**, _and_ **Sinker**._

"Yep, when you promise to protect me, I promise to do the same for you. I already have the means to do so. That letter you read earlier, I know it is telling you that it was written by you, by the future you. When I learned about who I was, I also learned who I belonged to. I also learned that my destiny was derailed because of Bill Compton, and because of this I had the ability to go back, one time only, and try to fix the mess Bill made of my life. It allowed me to go almost a thousand years in time and retrieve an ingredient that will allow me to make the possibility of the day walking and silver protection for a vampire possible. Yours was the first I have made. We will need to test it to be sure of course because the blood that I used to make it was given to me by the future you." Sookie reaches into her void and pulls out the vial he had given her in the future and hands it to him.

Eric excepts the vial, he could smell the blood was his. He knew now with the proof of her story in his hands that she spoke the truth. He knew he had never given his blood to anyone and no one has come close enough to gather it for her. "I believe you and I promise you my protection. I know you do not want to share your blood Sookie, but you will need to wear my mark until it becomes common knowledge that you are mine. You will need to be covered in my scent, so it is assumed we have sex. Of course unless you wish to have sex. You can not however, give your blood to another vampire, or have sex with another as it will be assumed that you are no longer mine."

Sookie muses over his words and she knew them for the truth they were, she would need to smell of him. Anyone who knows Eric will not think he would protect a human woman without having her in his bed. As far as blood goes she can allow that, as long as he doesn't try to get his blood in her it should be OK. "I can agree to that. Also, it is important that Bill understands that I'm no longer his and this would need to seem real, so you need to think about maybe having a place built in my home for your day sleep. Another thing to think about is that you will need to be discreet with the fangbangers, Bill knows I'll never be with someone who fucks and sucks other woman. At least until I am with my mate."

Eric looks at her brows raised in disbelief.

"I know it's asking much of you, but it is only temporary and you'll gain something far more valuable. Bill knows I would never stay with you if you took another woman to bed. This should only be for a few months because then you take me to see Godric."

Eric turned his head sharply "Godric? Why do you need to wait to meet him?" he asked and she realized that she had never told him the name of the person she belonged with though she had implied it.

Solemn now Sookie nods "Yea, I have to follow the rules of destiny. Certain things need to occur before I could come to him. I don't know how open your bond with him has been in the past century or so, but Godric is severely depressed. He has evolved and earned his soul back and with it a conscious. It makes him feel regret for things he had done before he earned part of his humanity back. Because of this he thinks to go to the FOTS and show them that not all vampires are spawns of Satan, in hopes of creating peace. It doesn't work of course and they plan to force him to meet the sun. You will get a call from Isabel about 2 weeks after he had gone missing asking for help. Of course you agree and offer my services in the effort to find him, and we do. But at physical damage to me, I was beaten and almost raped by a man in the FOTS, Godric saved me the first time around. We were betrayed by Isabel's human Hugo, he went to the FOTS and told them the plans and he had put bugs in the meeting room so Steve Newlin could listen in on the plans to rescue Godric. We get Godric from the church, but he still meets the Sun that morning. Things were supposed to go much different if Bill had not manipulated the situation as he had. When Godric and I met the bond would form instantly, but because of all the blood I had the bond could not form properly, so I did not respond to him as I should have, as I would have. I have a way of getting Bill's blood out of my body and will do so now that I have your promise. Nothing will stop me from saving Godric this time, I won't allow it." Sookie completed her tone fierce. He could tell by her tone alone that she really would kill someone who tried to come between her and Godric.

It was only because of how much she clearly felt about Godric that allowed Eric to accept the future plans she had for herself. She could love Godric completely, she would do all she could to make and keep him happy. And if she did then he Eric would never have to worry about the pain his future self most definitely felt at his death. It was easy for him to accept this when it meant, if he did not his maker dies. Only there's one problem "what about when you age and die? What will happen to Godric then?"

Sookie her smile beautific as she responds "because we are soul-mates as long as we regularly exchange blood I will age no further. He will never need to feed from anyone, but me. Vampires who earn their souls back and find their mate are already suffering with the idea of feeding from humans and really have no wish to, but when they find their mate the experience is sacred. They will have no need, nor want to get blood from anywhere else. My blood is specifically made for his consumption, I was made to satisfy him for the rest of our lives together. Whether it is in blood, body or mind I was born as his reward, as he is mine."

Eric nods satisfied with her answer "OK, I will help you." She was so happy she could not help herself, she launched herself into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth. "Thank you Eric, really" she said into his chest as he returned her hug awkwardly.

Once she released him she reached into her void convinced of his trust and loyalty in her and the plan she wants to return said trust and summons the ring. "Never take it off, even after you have used the 24 hours of sun time limit on it, the silver protection is permanent." She hands him the simple band with a smile and he accepts it reverently.

Watching him as he places the ring on his finger, she smiles "You will use the daylight protection when you get your revenge. Russell will come after me once he is told by Sophia Ann that with my blood he can walk in the daylight. You will keep the capabilities of the ring a secret and you will agree to test out my blood rather reluctantly, and when you do not burn up he will come out in the daylight with you. You will then handcuff yourself to him and he will burn, you will stake him then Eric. I know you will want to make him suffer, but when you did this in the future he was dug up. You buried him in cement and he got out, he was strong enough to glamor someone even while encased in concrete. You will end him before he causes the world to turn against all vampires."

They finally reach Sookie's home and before opening the door she turns to Eric "Come on, I need to invite you in." Eric follows her onto the porch as she opens her door and turns to him "Come on in Eric" she moves aside to allow him entrance.

Eric walks into her home and closes the door behind him "Remember to rescind Bills invite." Sookie nods "I rescind your invitation into my home Bill Compton." Sookie looks up at Eric as she completed her sentence and he nods "good enough."

She nods and grabs his hand "Come with me, we should test the silver protection now." she said as she leads him upstairs into her bedroom. Once inside her room she points to her bed "sit" and turns to her jewelry box to find a silver necklace.

When she turns around Eric is lounging on her bed against the headboard legs crossed looking comfortable. "Figured if we were to make this believable then your room and your bed should smell like me." he explained spreading his arms across her pillows. As much as that was true he also like the idea of her falling asleep to his scent only to dream of wanting him. He knew he could not have her, but he still enjoyed being desired at least a little bit. It was unnatural for him to not be wanted, a woman always wanted him human or vampire it did not matter.

Sookie nods not really caring if he lounges on her bed as she walks towards him with her necklace. "Let's see your arm" she said holding the necklace out to place upon his arm. Once he held out his arms and she places the necklace onto his skin they waited, but nothing happened. No burn, no smoke, no pain and he laughed exulted.

Eric took the necklace from his arm and placed it against his other arm, neck, chest, legs, and no matter where he placed it nothing happened "amazing" he spoke softly. Once the awe of the moment ended he stood handing Sookie her necklace back. "Come here Sookie" he said stepping up to her and moving her hair off her shoulder his intentions clear.

Sookie swallowed tilted her head and looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and tilted her chin up to him more. He leaned down and met her lips with his and kissed her, long, hard and deep. Now don't go judging her, Sookie is only human as the saying goes and Eric is handsome, but more than that he has had a thousand years to perfect his kissing skills and perfect them he did. As much as she loves Godric, Eric is a great kisser. It wasn't like the kiss was deep meaning or soul quenching as it was just pleasurable, like a massage would be. So she accepted his kiss and when he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck she knew that the purpose of the kiss was so that the bite did not hurt much.

As he took her blood into himself he realized that she tasted as good as he imaged she would. He felt a brief spark of jealousy but squashed it quickly, Godric deserved to be happy. He withdrew his fangs and closed the wound leaving his mark behind. "I'll pay Bill a little visit before I head back to Shreveport." he told her after he kissed his mark on her neck.

Sookie nods her agreement "I suppose tonight went much different than how he had expected it to go. The first time around, this was the night he took my virginity."

"You know I don't understand that, how are you still a virgin at your age?" he asked curiously, Sookie was a beautiful woman and it was hard to believe that no one had ever appealed enough for her to take them to bed.

She smiles sadly "It's a little hard to get all hot and bothered when you can hear what the person you are with is thinking all the time. Getting past one date is hard enough never mind sex. I had a funny uncle and he made it hard for me to not find sexual thoughts disgusting."

Narrowing his eyes Eric asks "Funny uncle?" he disregards the rest of her statement as he could understand her reasoning in that area, but the funny uncle part sounded like something he was not going to like hearing.

Sookie explained to him about her Uncle Bartlett and how she told her parents and they didn't believe her. The abuse was finally brought to an end when she told her grandmother after her parents' death.  
Eric listened to her speak of the crimes committed against her as a child and he held her to him. He would make sure that this 'funny uncle' never bothered her again.

When she finished her story and collected herself she showed Eric out and he left to pay Bill a visit.

Eric jumped into his car and drove to Bill's house. He opened the door not bothering to knock, Bill was in his front room reading a book. When he heard his door open he vamped to a standing position to be ready for whoever it was that entered his home.

"Eric" Bill greeted his tone unfriendly.

"Hello Bill" Eric greeted amiably with a smile, happy to be the one to tell Billy boy that he lost his telepath and to him. "I am here about Sookie," he began a tale he was all to happy to tell Bill. Of course he said nothing of importance to him mainly that Sookie was now his and he was to stay away from her.

* * *

ATTN So it continues.. Let me what you think of the new chapter, are they to OC? This is the second rewrite of this chapter and let me tell you! The first time around Sookie found herself putting on a slut show in the bar in case there was a video feed, lol. Of course Eric takes full advantage to cope a feel, but it just didn't feel right. I can't imagine Sookie allowing Eric to rub his groin on her knowing what she does, even if it would have made a hot steamy scene. Now how many of you wished that was what happened instead?


End file.
